Girl Toy
by LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round
Summary: Hell has broken loose. The ruthless couple of Duncan and Heather had broken up leaving Heather on top, and Duncan looking for a new girl to suite his needs. What happens when he takes a sudden interest in a certain CIT? Discontinued.
1. Sweet Confrontation

_**A/N: Okay, so the other night this idea kind of came to me. I mean I had little ideas of how this story would go, but I'm not so sure. Here are some things I want to address:**_

_**1.) I know I'm currently in the process of writing three other stories, but to be honest I've kinda lost interest in Break and Enter, aaaaand I will continue writing it, but I've gotten to a point in the story where let's face it I'm lost...I really don't have many ideas for it at the moment, and as soon as I do I'll continue writing, which trust me I've sat down for a while thinking of where to go next, but haven't come up with anything.**_

**_2.) My TDI ABC's story will continue daily, because it takes about 30-45 minutes to knock out each chapter it's just the weekends are INSANE for me that's why I haven't updated._**

**_3.) In this story I think I'm going to try to bring out more of the...bad ass demanding side of Duncan, and the uptight, yet easily giving in side of Courtney (in other words I'm still going to make her uptight, but less stubborn, and more easy to give in.) I just thought that would be more fun to write about. Haha._**

**_4.) This story...I'm debating on keeping it T, or bumping it up to M, because...things might get somewhat smutty (if that's even a word), but for now I'll keep it T, and if I get enough reviews, then I'll either go with what I think is best, or whatever you guys want._**

**_5.) Disclaimer: I own nothing, and TDI never happened._**

**_6.) R&R and enjoy!_**

**_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_**

* * *

**_Courtney:_**

High school, the most out of control, irresponsible, and horny places in the world. Sometimes I wonder how I, Courtney Reynolds, put up with this shit daily.

It was Monday at Montreal West High school, and as usual I was early to school, because being late wasn't an option for me if I wanted to get into a _decent _college after this hellhole was over, and even though it was only half way through my Junior year it didn't hurt to start applying to the top colleges, ones like Harvard, Sandford, Yale, etc.

I was currently at my locker reorganising it from the long weekend I had just returned from. Placing all my textbooks in alphabetical order, adjusting my binders so they didn't seem so messy, straightening out my pencil holder, and removing all the unwanted pieces of trash that inhabited the bottom of my spotless locker when I heard someone call my name.

"Courtney!" A familiar, friendly voice called for me. I turned around to face my best friend, Bridgette Harper. We had been best friends since grade school, and seemed to be closer and closer as each ear progressed. She was your typical surfer chick. She had beach blonde hair that was always up in a pony tail (now that I think about it I don't think I've seen her with her hair down more that once or twice before). She had olive green eyes that always seemed to brighten anyone up even on their worse days, she was wearing light pink jacket with a white low cut tank top under it, a pair of dark, well fitting jeans, and her silver flats. Unlike most girls at our school, Bridgette refused to wear heels since she wasn't the most coordinated person on land.

I smiled at her who was now breathing slightly heavy. "What's up Bridge?" I asked her.

"You won't _believe _what went down over the weekend." She told me.

"Hmmm, did you endure yet _another_ horrifying three hour make-out session with Geoff?" I asked sarcastically.

"_Ha ha_." She mocked. "_No,_ okay...maybe, but that's not what I was going to say." I laughed at my carefree friend. She was so obsessed over this guy. Not like it was a bad thing, Geoff was a great guy, and I totally approved of him for my best friend, but I swear you couldn't get those two alone without being all over each other. In a way it was...disgusting.

"Alright then, what _were _you going to say?" I asked grabbing the items I needed for first period History continuing to listen to Bridgette go on.

"Guess who broke up!" She spat. Still going through my locker not really caring about the whole High School romance I took a pathetic guess.

"Umm, Gwen and Trent?" Even though I wasn't facing her I knew she seemed shocked.

"What? No!"

"Oh, sorry. Then who Bridge." I asked pretending to care.

"Heather Chambers and Duncan Reid." She shouted. I scoffed, rolling my eyes before shutting my locker.

"And I should care about this _why?"_ I asked somewhat annoyed that she took up precious time of my morning to share the two whore's breakup.

"Umm, Court, _everyone _cares...this is kinda a big deal." She began.

"What's a big deal?" A curious voice asked. Bridgette and I both turned our direction towards Gwen, another good friend of Bridgette. Personally, I didn't care for her. In a way I thought she was kind of weird. She was your average...well, maybe not _'average' _goth. She had dyed black hair with blue streaks and tips, extremely dark eyes ones that seemed almost an unreal shade to me, she had on black lipstick, and was wearing a black corset top that had blue lacing to match her hair I'm assuming, she also had on a short dark skirt, black fish net leggings, and her usual black combat boots.

She thought the two of us were friends, but honestly I didn't enjoy being seen around her outside of school. I could only tolerate her the eight hours they kept us in school for. I mean, she was nice and all, but her attitude was so negative, and let's face it pessimists and I _didn't _get along well.

Bridgette smiled at her close friend before answering, "That Duncan and Heather broke up."

Gwen stood there and smiled. "Ohhh, get _out?"_ She shouted elated.

"Yep." Bridgette confirmed.

"Haha, good. That's what that skinny fucker _gets_." Gwen glared evilly. I'm not sure exactly _what _it was, but something had went down between Heather and Gwen a few years ago, and ever since Heather had sworn to make Gwen's life miserable. I'll have to admit she actually has done quite a good job at it.

"Jeez Gwen, I knew you were going to be in a good mood from this, but really?" Bridgette teased as we started walking down the hall.

"Oh come _on _Bridge! Heather's a skank that deserves to have her heartbroken!"

"Well, I don't know if she's 'heartbroken.'" Bridgette stated receiving curious stares from both Gwen and I.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen asked.

"Well, Geoff's somewhat good friends with Duncan, and he said Duncan told him he found out Heather had been cheating on him with that new kid, Alejandro something..."

"Mendez?" I asked now amused by this conversation.

"Yeah, I think. The one in our English class." Bridgette told me.

"Haha, that's actually quite amusing." I snickered at the thought of the school's heart throb being cheated on by a new comer.

"So...Heather's _not _upset?" Gwen asked confused.

"From what I heard no, not really, but I heard Duncan's pretty pissed over this whole scenario." Bridgette said.

"Well, that's what he gets for dating the school slut." I spoke still somewhat amused.

"Yeah, well, it's not going to last long." Bridgette told us.

"Mhmm." Gwen agreed.

"Wait, what do you guys mean?" I asked confused.

"Oh, come on Court. It's _Duncan Reid _we're talking about. He might be single for now, but trust me, he's on the hunt for a new 'girl toy,' and he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants." Bridgette explains.

"Yeah, and that means all the single Junior girls are up for grabs." Gwen adds.

"Okay," I said still trying to process what they were saying. "But why are you two telling _me _this?"

"Let's face it Court, out of the three of us you're the only single one, which means you're up for grabs." Bridgette told me stopping in the middle of the hall, and resting a hand on my shoulder, which I quickly shook off.

"There is no way in _hell _that I need to be warned about...that delinquent." I told them. "Plus, what makes you think out of all the girls at this school he'd choose me? I mean...I've never spoken more than three words to the g-"

"Yo, Princess, mind if I talk to you for a minute." A deep husky voice interrupted. I quickly turned around to be face to face with a familiar delinquent that only seconds ago I was talking about.

"A-are you talking to me?" I asked a bit shocked. In my peripheralvision I could see Bridgette counting the words I said, and both her and Gwen began to snicker.

"Nawh, I'm talking to the invisible chick next to you." He sneered rolling his eyes. "Who the fuck else would I be talking to?" He said pointing behind me. I turned to see I was no longer accompanied by my so called 'friends.' "Great batch a friends there you got Princess." He teased.

"I-uh..." I began looking in the direction where my friends had taken off. I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked him a bit annoyed.

"Am I not allowed to just talk to you?" He asked allowing me to take a good look at him. He was tall, at least a head taller than me, and I was tall for a girl. His hair was a train wreck as usual, it was in his signature mohawk, which was in bad need of a good dye since only the tips of his pitch black hair was covered in green. His eyes, probably the reason he got all the ladies were the purest color of blue you'd ever seen. Even I had to admit they were breathtakingly gorgeous. He wore multiple piercings: two on his left ear, one on his right, one in his nose, on his left eyebrow, and when he talked I managed to spot one on his tongue. _How disgusting_. His appearance never seemed to change, today, he was wearing a tight black _Skillet _shirt showing off he impressively built arms, and even showing off the six pack he was sporting under it, he wore a dark baggy pair of jeans with a silver chain attached, also slightly revealing his red boxers, and as usual he was wearing his dirty, worn out red _High Top Converse._

_"_I'm sorry, but am I distracting you?" He teased as he caught me staring at him. "I know it's hard for girls to contain themselves when they're around me, but you," he chuckled. "I'm actually surprised." He said before sending a wink my way.

I rolled my eyes not impressed. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" I suggested. "I need to be getting to class." This was when he rolled his eyes at _me._

_"_I think you can wait five minutes Princess."

"Okay, knock it off with the pet names!" I shouted at him. "I _do _have a name you know."

"Yeah, I know Courtney." He said surprising me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"We have like..._every _class together. How could I _not _know your name?" Oh, he was good. "Yeah, believe it or not, but I _do _pay attention to the intereting things in class." He said looking me up and down with a stupid smirk plastered across his face.

"Pervert." I told him. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your girlfriend?" I spat knowing it was a delicate subject for him.

His brows furrowed before he answered. "Didn't you hear _Princess," _he said emphasizing the nickname I already told him I hated. "We broke up."

"Awwh," I said faking sympathy for him. "I'm sorry." I lied.

"Don't be babe," he told me. "That only means I'm looking for a _new _girl." He smirked evilly as the bell for first period rang. "I'll see you in Biology." He winked before leaving me alone in the hallways completely confused, and a bit nervous.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, what do you think so far? Should I continue, because I have loads of ideas for this story, and I can't wait to unleash them on all you viewers.**_

**_Haha, but anyways tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Review!_**


	2. Teachers Man, I'm Tellin' Ya

**_A/N: Well, I didn't expect to knock out another chapter of this story today, but you never know what each day is gonna throw at you, and today...well, it hasn't thrown anything at me, so that gave me time to write this. I have a feeling this story is going to be very interesting, and don't worry at the moment I'm currently working on the next chapter of Break and Enter hoping it should be out by the end of the week, or so._**

**_Remember folks, R&R and enjoy!_**

**_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_**

* * *

_**Courtney:**_

Not long after my encounter with said delinquent I quickly rushed to my next class letting out a sigh of relief when the History teacher, Mrs. Evans, wasn't in the room. I quickly dashed across the room towards my seat next to Trent Anderson, Gwen's current love interest. What he saw in her I'll never know...

He greeted me with a smile before speaking. "Getting a little close now aren't we?" He teased referring to the time.

"Yeah, I guess." I told him as I went through my bags taking out all the essential items I needed for the class. Trent was a nice guy in all, but I didn't have time for his pointless small talk.

"What's up? You're usually the first one in class. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show." He continued.

"I uh, had a little hold up in the hallway." I told him as I opened up my binder taking out this weekend's homework.

"Ahh, guess that makes sense..." He mumbled as the teacher walked in the class.

"Sorry for the hold up class, but you know how traffic can be." She explained while tossing her coat and purse on to her desk, and walking up to the front of the room. "Now, how about we address the homework." She said clapping her hands to get half of the class' attention. In response most people groaned while others like myself had already had their homework on their desk ready to grade. A sat awaiting for her to continue. She sighed. "Okay, I'm going to be honest. It's Monday, and I don't feel like teaching. Why don't you all pair up with a partner while I get my stuff together. You have fifteen minutes." She instructed as she walked back towards her desk.

My eyes immediately shot in the direction of Bridgette, who was already walking in my direction with a huge smile on her face. She took a seat next to me where Trent once inhabited now to only be on the opposite side of the room accompanying a familiar goth girl.

"So..." Bridgette spoke.

"So," I said as well. "About the homework-" She cut me off.

"Oh, don't think you can weasel yourself out of this one. What went on between you and Duncan earlier?" She asked curiously.

I furrowed my brows at her a bit annoyed she would bring up the topic. "Well, maybe if you and Gwen hadn't _ditched _me then you would know." I told her.

"Oh come on! What did you expect for me and Gwen to hold your hand the whole time?"

"No!" I shouted almost too loudly. "I just would have appreciated it if you two would have _at least _given me a heads up first..." I said now almost at a whisper.

"Haha, well, sorry Court. Next time you're having a conversation with a total stud I'll make sure to tell you when I'm going to leave you two alone."

_Ughh, this was going to be one hell of a period..._

* * *

**_Duncan:_**

After my little run in with 'Ms. Up Tight and Bossy,' I decided to head to the school parking lot. Learning wasn't really my thing. Once I was outside I pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter taking a single cigarette out, holding it against my chapped lips, and lighting it. Fuckin' winter man, it really pissed me off. Nothing, but cold weather and snow, and when you lived in Montreal that meant winter was year-round _except _for the three months you got off in between school, and that was only if you were _lucky_.

I took a long drag from the cigarette as I leaned against my motorcycle, which was currently parked in the handicap spots, but since when did this school have cripples? I knew they wouldn't mind sharing. I exhaled leaving a large smoke ring the air watching it travel past me higher into the air until it was unnoticeable. Sometimes I wondered what the point in going to school was I mean I already knew I was going to drop out after this year, and the only reason I came each day was for gym and lunch. Nothing else, but something today was telling me that I should show up in my classes, and whatever it was the hell if I knew. I guess it was just my damn conscious as usual.

Taking another drag I noticed a petite figure in my peripheral vision moving at a quick pace. She was one of the AG teachers most likely, since I didn't have her, but I'd noticed her around school before, and unlike all the other teachers in the school she was pretty hot and bang-able. She noticed me staring and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked me.

"I would assume so." I said exhaling another ring of smoke.

"Then what are you doing out here?" She continued to ask.

"I'm takin' a break." I told her casually while shrugging my shoulders.

She glared at me before sticking her finger out, and motioned me to walk over to her. I dropped my cigarette, and stomped it out before moving over to her not in the mood to argue today since I was exhausted.

"_What_?" I asked annoyed eying her.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Duncan Reid." I mumbled.

"Alright Mr. Reid, now _what _class are you supposed to be in right now?" I stood there and yawned. '_Well? _I don't have all day."

"Uhh, I don't know. Geometry mayb-" She cut me off.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"Look lady, do I really strike you as the kind of kid that wants to be here?" She didn't respond for a few minutes.

"Get to class." I continued to stare at her. "Do I speak Japanese? I said _go _now before I decide to report you!" She instructed pointing towards the building. I rolled my eyes and brushed past her walking up the concrete stairs in front of me. Whatever that feeling I had earlier was right whether I liked it, or not I was fuckin' learning today...

* * *

**_Courtney:_**

History class was a nightmare. I had to constantly deal with Bridgette pestering me about this mornings run in with Duncan, and Gwen had let slip to Trent, so once we had finished working with our partners, and he returned to his original seat all he did was ask me question after question. I mean, come on! It's not that big a deal. the fact that the clock was barely moving also was getting on my last nerve. This was probably the most miserable I've ever felt at school before.

I was honestly glad to be out of that class for today gladly awaiting Biology. It was one of my better classes (not that I was doing poorly in any), and the teacher was beyond sweet.

In the five minutes we had between classes I manged to make it back to my locker since I carelessly forgot about my text book, and speed walked to class, happy that this time I wasn't the last to enter. I took my usual lone seat near the back of the class, not that I enjoyed sitting in the back it was more of a distraction, and it was harder to hear what we were learning, but I wasn't going to argue with a teacher over my assigned seat. I placed my bag on the chair next to me. My table partner, Tyler Hudson had been out for the past two weeks due to some type of 'physical injury.' If you asked my opinion there was nothing physically positive about him, he could barely run in a straight line without breaking an ankle.

The Biology teacher, Mrs. Chilcott, a short and pudgy woman who always managed to stuff food in her mouth slowly stood up from her desk in the back of the room, and made her way to the front signaling class had started. She walked over to the classroom door about to close it only to be stopped by a large calloused hands pushing the door open. I can honestly say I was in shock to see Duncan walk through the classroom door, and so was everyone else. He hadn't shown up to class _once_ in the past few weeks.

Mrs. Chilcott stuttered at her words not sure to be elated that he'd show up, or upset. "Mr...Reid, it's nice to see you finally show up." She managed to say.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "Kinda had to show up." He muttered.

"Well..." She began. "How about you take a seat next to Courtney." My eyes widened. _No, how could this be happening._

_"But, _Mrs. Chilcott! That's Tyler's seat!" I exclaimed.

"And he won't be back for a few weeks. I'm sure he won't mind sharing." She explained as I caught Duncan flashing a grin my way. My heart instantly sped up as he began to move towards me. Not that I was excited, but because I was almost scared shitless.

He pulled out the chair next to me, dumped my bag on to the floor, and plopped down next to me leaning his chair back almost looking as if he were comfortable. This was school! Not you living room!

"Well, you must be _pretty _excited to be accompanied by me." He grinned.

"That would be an understatement..." I mumbled trying to catch what the teacher was saying, and began taking notes.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to take notes on this shit?" He asked.

"If I want to pass and get good grades then yes, I do." I told him still trying to avoid eye contact until I felt the paper being snatched right out from under me. "Give it back!" I hissed trying not to cause a scene.

"Or what?" He challenged beginning to crumble the paper in his hands. I began to panic not wanting to draw any attention I did the first thing that came to mind, which I quickly regret. I furrowed my brows and punched him in the balls, knocking the wind out of him, and causing him to let out a painful groan letting out some sort of profanity before he grabbed his crotch with both hands, and slammed his head on to the desk. I mentally cringed desperately reminding myself to wash my hands after class, and grabbed the paper unwrinkled it, and continuing to follow today's lesson a bit impressed that my action became unnoticed.

* * *

**_Duncan:_**

_"Fuck," _I spat as an intense amount of pain shot through my body, the source being my balls. I let out a quiet excruciating moan before I grabbed them, and pressed my forehead against the cold science table. God damn did that chick have an arm. I probably should have seen that coming...

The pain began to somewhat subside allowing me to move my head in the direction of the self absorbed Princess who was grinning down at her paper continuing to write down whatever bullshit the teacher was speaking, which showed how impressed she was of herself. I scoffed remaining in that position until she noticed me staring.

"_What_?"She hissed her smirk now wiped off her face, and replaced with an annoyed scowl.

"You're a bitch." I told her causally. She narrowed her eyes at me like she was about to damage my already bruised balls once again.

"_I'm _a bitch?" She asked annoyed.

"Yeah." I told her emotionless.

"Then you're a dumb ass." She said bringing her attention back to her notes.

"So? At least I'm not an uptight _Princess._" I sneered.

"I thought I told you to knock it off with that...pet name!" She shouted causing a scene. Her face turned a bright crimson before she apologized to the class, and got back to work.

I grinned completely amused with her embarrassing herself, and a bit turned on at her weaker side. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided to start aggravating her again.

"Princess," I said at a whisper. When she ignored me I continued. "Hey, Princess." Still no response. "Priiiiiiiiiiiiincess-"

"_What?" _Hissed once again.

"Tell me something about yourself." I said smoothly.

She stared at me a minute before responding. "What?" She repeated.

"Tell _me _something about _you." _I said slowly like she was retarded.

"...why?" She asked.

"Does there have to be a reason?" I responded.

Completely lost in the lesson she dropped her paper and decided to play along, which I'll admit surprised me a bit. "What exactly do you want to know?" She asked curiously.

"_Anything_." I said smoothly raising an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply before she spoke. "I like lime green." She said very uninterested. "There, are you happy now?"

"Not really," I told her honestly.

"Alright smart ass, tell me something _interesting _about you then." She said pissed.

I leaned in closer to her with a smug look still on my face. "I'm single, and I think I've already taken an interest in someone." I told her as the bell rang. Still grinning at her I got up from my seat, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the class leaving her once again, alone.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter two finished. What did ya'll think? Review!**_


	3. Passing Notes In French

**_A/N: Alright, in case you guys haven't noticed I LOVE to update! Haha, I think it's mostly because I'm so impatient when waiting for some of my fave stories to be updated, and I don't want all of you to have to suffer through that too. xD_**

**_Well, last night I stayed up 'til about...4 am finishing a chapter or two for everyone of my stories, and that means I'm all caught up with everything. Thank...God..._**

**_This story in particular I finished this chappie and the next, so if things haven't really pick up for some of you yet, trust me! It will very very soon. Promise!_**

**_Umm...the italics that you will see later on are notes being passed between the two._**

**_R&R and enjoy!_**

**_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_**

* * *

_**Courtney:**_

___What the hell? _I thought as I watch Duncan leave his seat, and walk out the classroom to his next class. I slowly got out of my seat, and followed the rest of the students outside of the class. The halls were crowded as usual as I weaved through the crowds trying to make my way out of the building so I could make it to French in time. I quickly had to make it to the other side of campus to get to class, again not being late, but again, shocked to see familiar neanderthal in the same class as me already talking to the teacher. _Oh, God, please don't make him sit with me, please don't make him sit with me, please don't make him sit with me. _I chanted as I walked past the two towards my seat next to a very sweet, yet nerdy girl named Beth.

She was a pleasant table partner except for her constant spit flying at me because of her braces...ugh.

"Hi Courtney!" I shouted.

"Hello Beth." I replied taking a seat next to her, but keeping my eyes on our teacher, Mr. Williams talking to Duncan.

"How was your weekend?" She asked sending spit flying in my direction. I cringed once it hit my bare arm, and quickly wiped it away.

"It was...lovely. How was yours?" I asked now watching Duncan make his was towards me yet again. _You've got to kidding me? _I thought only to see his pass me running his fingers along my arm sending a chill down my spine causing him to grin.

"Um, Court?" Beth asked snapping me out of my daze.

"Hmm?" I asked a bit embarrassed that I had completely tooned her out.

"Are...you okay? You seem...distracted."

"Oh, no! I'm fine it's just...you know Monday." I said flashing her a fake smile. She nodded and turned her attention towards the teacher who had now started the class.

"Bonne classe du matin." ("Good morning class.") He told us.

"Bonjour," ("Good morning") we all replied.

"I hope you all had a nice weekend because we've got a lot of work to get done this week," he told us receiving many groans. I continued to listen until my concentration was lost when a ball of paper hit me in the back of the head. I quickly turned around to see who threw it, and when everyone seemed to be paying attention to the teacher I picked the paper off of the ground and unfolded it.

_Got a pretty nice view of you from back here._

_~Take a guess_

I turned around again to see Duncan catching my eye, and grinning that stupid grin of his before looking back at the teacher.

_Why don't you pay attention to the teacher instead of me._

_~Annoyed_

I balled the paper up again and tossed it behind me once Mr. Williams turned around to write on the board. Within seconds I felt something hit the back of me again. I picked the paper off of the ground and reading it.

_Cuz you're a hell-a lot more interesting then some dumb ass teacher, plus I already know enough French._

_~Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

Annoyed I rolled my eyes.

_Cute, too bad you aren't my type._

_~Leave me alone_

I wrote tossing it once again behind me to only have it thrown back.

_Ouch, that hurt Princess. FYI you aren't my type either, but that doesn't mean we can't mess around. ;)_

_~Never_

Ugh, I couldn't stand this kid.

_Why don't you fool around with your girlfriend? Oh, wait that's right she dumped you for an immigrant._

_~My sympathy_

I grinned before balling it back up, and throwing it back to him. It was a few minutes before he responded, which couldn't mean anything good.

_Good one. At least I can get some. I doubt you've even gotten past the kissing stage._

_~You're a priss_

How dare he. That was none of his business what I've done.

_That's none of your damn business._

_~You're an ass_

I heard him chuckle behind me before the paper came my way.

_You never know it just might be. ;) Plus, you're just embaressed to admit how inexperienced you are to me cuz you think I'll turn you down. Hint: I wouldn't_

_~ ;)_

Once I finished reading it I literally laughed out loud receiving a few stares from nearby students.

_Okay, first of all it's embarrassed not 'embaressed' how old are you, 7? Second, who cares if I'm experienced or not, so back off. Third, I wouldn't take you either way. You're not worth it you man-whore._

_~You're so not charming_

I tossed the paper back just in time for the teacher not to see. He examined the room before continuing his lesson. The balled up paper landed on my desk this time.

_Who gives a fuck how I spell Princess, I know you're inexperienced cuz...well, I can tell, so can everyone else, and I think if I really wanted to seduce you I could easily do it with my hands tied behind my back._

_~I'm that good_

Wow, what a narcissist.

_Please, I think I'm smart enough to contain myself._

_~No, you're really not_

I tossed the note back not even focused on the teacher anymore desperately awaiting a response.

_Sure you are..._

_~We'll see about that babe_

I furrowed my brows.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_~Whatever_

Seconds later the note came back to me.

_You'll see. _

_~Duncan_

I gulped. What _was _that supposed to mean? I didn't respond, instead I crumpled up the paper, and threw it in my bag making sure no one would read it.

_"_Alright class this weeks homework is a project." Mr. Williams announced half the class groaned while the other half cheered. "You, and a partner at random are going to put together a presentation of a historical event that's happened in France. The topic will be my choice though." The mood in the room completely switched. Everyone including myself groaned. "I'm going to call the ladies up one by one to select their partners." He instructed as one by one each of us girls went up the hat and pulled out a name. When it was finally my turn I walked up to the teacher and slowly put my hand in the hat, grabbing a slip of paper, and pulling it out. I slowly unfolded it and read the name.

_You've got to be shitting me._

_

* * *

_

**_Duncan:_**

I watched as Princess got out of her seat and made her way to the front giving me a pretty sweet view of her ass, and the fact that she basically spelt out to me that she was a virgin made me only want her more.

She eventually made it to the front of the class, reaching into the hat the stupid teacher, Mr. Whatever was holding, pulled out a small piece of paper, opened it up, and read it making her face drop. She studied it for a second before looking up at me then back at the paper then back at me. _Score _I thought while grinning. The teacher whispered something to her, and she nodded her head making her way back to her seat a two rows in front of me.

"So," I said to her as she was walking through the isle. "Who'd you get?" I asked smirking at her. She just looked at me before shaking her head, and sitting back down. The nerdy chick that sat next to her looked at the sheet of paper in her head, and turned back to face me before she started laughing. _Fuck her_.

The teacher barely finished calling up every other girl left before the bell rang for next period. I got out of my seat and tried catching up with Courtney as she quickly made her way out of the room. Once in the halls I caught a glimpse of her sneaking through the crowds and shoved my way through everybody to get to her. Once I was close enough I grabbed her by the wrist ricocheting her into me.

Her body tensed up as her body collided with my chest until she noticed it was me. I smiled down at her who was still leaning up against me lightly gripping my waist. "Enjoying yourself babe?" I asked making her release her grip on me and back up.

"What do you want?" She asked breathing slightly heavy.

"So, what's our project on _partner?" _I asked receiving a nervous glare from her.

"Um, The French Revolution." She told me staring at the ground.

"Sounds...lame." I told her. "You've got lunch next right?" I asked. She shook her head. "Then how 'bout I walk down there with 'ya." I smiled wrapping my arm around her shoulder, and guiding her to the cafeteria.

* * *

**_Courtney:_**

_Why was he doing this? I mean out of all the girls in this school why'd he have to choose me? _I thought as I walked down the hallways with Duncan clinging on to me receiving numerous stares almost embarrassing me. We walked in silence until we were outside, which was when I decided to speak.

"I don't get it..." I trailed off thinking out loud.

He looked down at me confused. "Don't get what?"

"Why is it that all of a sudden you want to talk to me?" I asked stopping so he would remove his arm from my shoulders. "I mean, ever since you and that skank Heather broke up you've been all over me, and I know for a _fact _you wouldn't even bother talking to me if you two were still together."

He chuckled. "In case you don't recall, I told you: 'I always get what I want,' and right now I think I just might want you." He said wriggling his eyebrows at me.

My face instantly became ten times warmer not sure whether to be flattered, or worried. He noticed me blushing and spoke again. "And from what I can tell it seems that you might have a thing for me too." _Yeah right _I thought..._right?_

I rolled my eyes at him and continued to walk to lunch with him close on my trails like a lost puppy. We walked into the cafeteria, and I sat down at my regular lunch table in my regular seat with Duncan sitting down right next to me.

"Do you wanna oh, I don't know _not _sit here?" I asked.

"No, not really." He smirked. Ugh, that damn smirk of his was going to be the death of me...

"Whatever. I can easily ignore you." I told him biting into my sandwich.

"Good luck with that." He told me as Geoff and Bridgette walked up to the table holding hands, and looking extremely surprised and amused at the same time.

"Hah, look Bridge, Mocha found herself a pet." Geoff said fist bumping Duncan as they took a seat across from us. "'Sup bro?"

"Nothing much man." Duncan said grinning.

"You two have no problem with him sitting here?" I asked the who love birds quite annoyed.

"No...not really," Bridgette said smiling at me. "So, Duncan, what brings you over here?" She asked. Of course he was staring into space his mind wondering while he stared at the opposite side of the cafeteria looking pissed off. He grabbed me around the waist.

"Well, you see Princess here invited me to sit with you guys." He explained as I slapped his hands away from my waist.

"No, I didn't." I said calmly.

"No need to be embarrassed babe," he said putting his arm around my waist yet again. "They'll understand that you couldn't resist me." Again brushing him off of me I looked at Bridgette and Geoff.

"He's lying." I told them.

"Sure, sure Princess. We'll let them think that for now." He winked. We were soon accompanied by Gwen and Trent, LeShawna, and a few other who were all in shock as well.

"What's _he _doing here?" Gwen asked amused.

"You didn't hear? Princess here-" I cut him off.

"_Just _pretend he's not here Gwen." I told her.

"Here's a heads up Grimmer," he told Gwen receiving a glare from her. "I'm _not _gonna go away." He grinned. I looked at my watch. _Ugh, only three hours left..._

_**A/N: Review!**_


	4. When Things Start To Heat Up

**_Author's Note! Important!_**

**_Okay, you guys do you remember in the first chapter how I mentioned that this story might turn into an M rated fic? Well, I've pretty much made my decision aaaand I'm feeling it HAS to go M, because there will be some pretty smutty stuff starting in the next chapter, or two. This chapter (possibly the next) will be officially the last T rated chapter. Now, this story will still be mostly T, except for the short smut scenes I'll have to put in every now an then, so it wont be that much of a change._**

**_I was just curious on some of you viewers opinions on this. I wanted to know if you all were cool with this bumping up to M, or not. If you want while you review chapter four could you also leave what you'd rather have. T or M? I'm pretty sure there is no way changing my mind on bumping it up, but you know if there are that many people protesting about it...I guess I'll have to consider it._**

**_This chapter is where things start to pick up leading to the smut._**

**_Thank you for all the kind and positive reviews I've been getting lately, and I hope this rating boost doesn't drive any of you away. Haha. Well, enjoy the last T rated chapter or 'Girl Toy.'_**

**_R&R and enjoy!_**

**_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_**

* * *

**Courtney:**

The next few days at school were a nightmare whether it was from Duncan trailing behind me everywhere I went, hitting on me in public, Bridgette and Gwen _constantly _pestering me about Duncan and I, which was _nothing, _all the constant stares I had been receiving from the students that lurked in the halls, the fact that Duncan was a complete _idiot, _and couldn't contribute to any of the work I gave him for our project, or the fact that Heather Chambers, Duncan's ex seemed to hate me more than Gwen now.

It was Thursday though, and thank God I only had today, and tomorrow to suffer through before the weekend would finally arrive. I could only hope time flies in the next forty-eight hours. I was currently with Bridgette and Gwen walking on to the school's campus keeping my eye out for a certain clingy delinquent. We were half way to the stair case in front of the school, Bridgette and Gwen we're blabbing on as usual when out of nowhere a familiar figure caught up to us. He managed to pass, and stop the three of us in our tracks. _Oh, God..._

"Ladies, mind if I borrow Princess for a minute?" He asked smoothly with his hands behind his back.

Gwen and Bridgette snickered a bit before answering "If you must." Gwen teased.

"Trust me, I must." He said smiling. Annoyed I jumped in the conversation.

"Oh, no. Did you ever think maybe I _didn't _feel like talking to you?" I asked. "I mean you don't just come up to me and expect to want to be talked to. That's _not _how it works." I told him.

"Oh, come on Court. He means you no harm." Bridgette argued.

"Yeah _Princess.," _He teased._ "_I only wanna talk." He grinned.

Annoyed and defeated I sighed as Duncan grabbed my by the wrist and lead us to the side of the school building where we became unnoticed. In the past four days I had managed to go from never even looking at someone like Duncan in school to being drug around by force to where ever it is he wanted to go. It was ridiculous I felt like...his pet, or toy, or something, and since it wasn't how I was used to be treated and Duncan was somewhat a threat if he needed to be I couldn't help, but to go along with it only to hope it never lead to something bad.

What was I say? This couldn't progress any further. It _had_ to be stopped...it was really becoming out of hand.

Once we reached his strange destination he dropped his bag as I did the same with mine. We stood their awkwardly for a minute or two, or at least I did. He actually stood there staring at me cockily the whole time. He didn't even speak. What was the point over even bringing me here? Did he want to lure me away from my friends just to stare at me? What a creeper...Annoyed by this I eventually spoke.

"Look, I understand that you've taken a liking to me lately, and it's really sweet, but-" I was cut off when I felt his warm, moist lips crash into mine. As a sudden instinct I struggled to free myself from the grasp he now had on the back of my head, and the small of my back causing him to only pull me in closer. The more I seemed to struggle with him the tighter he constricted around me. For the strangest reason I felt myself begin to give in and actually _enjoy_ the feeling of sweet bliss rush through my veins. I began to lose control of my emotions and hormones as I started to actually _except_ the kiss, which at first was soft and gentle, but the more comfortable I felt with him the rougher and more passionate every kiss became.

It felt as though the two of us were literally sucking _off _each others face. He was right when he said 'he always got what he want,' but he could at least been more gentle. What seemed like seconds after we started I managed to feel his tongue sneak its way past mine exploring every inch of my mouth. Small moans escaped from my mouth as his hands moved down from my neck towards my back, and down to my butt gripping each cheek in either of his masculine hands, groping them.

Somewhere in between his hands trailing down my butt, and my own tongue making its way into _his _mouth I noticed my arms had linked around his neck now ferociously running my hands through his product hair. I guess I see why making out was all Bridgette would talk about sometimes. It _was_ pretty..._hot_.

His mouth eventually made its way off of mine, as he began trailing intense kisses down my chin, and to the base of my neck, and I couldn't help, but let another lust filled moan escape my mouth as he began sucking hard on my neck already feeling hickeys start to form.

He had me pushed against the outside wall of the school his hands now caressing my body while mine were still running through his short messy hair. Still sucking on my neck and occasionally nibbling on my ear his hands had made their way to my breasts now groping and caressing them as well.

"Mmm...oh, Duncan," I moan and his thumbs began to motion in tight circles on my breasts even though they were covered by two different articles of clothing I couldn't help, but admit it _was _pretty arousing.

Our mouths soon connected again as his hands seemed to sneak past my breasts and stomach towards my inner thighs rubbing them lightly while our tongues battled for dominance with him having the upper hand since his tongue piercing would occasionally stab my own tongue. My hands managed to make their way to his chest feeling out every detail of muscle under his incredibly tight shirt.

The two of us were caught in pure bliss during our game of tonsil hockey until I tensed up once I felt a large hand grope at my sensitive virgin boundires, which was although pleasurable, but totally crossing the line. That was were I zapped back to reality, and pulled away from him catching the spit dripping from my lips, and wiping it off with the back of my hand unaware if it was his, or mine.

Confused as to why I would stop, Duncan continued to pull me closer pressing my body against his allowing me to feel that he was enjoying himself through the front of his pants, still nibbling on my ear and neck. With all the power I had left in my I was able to push him away once again in which this time he noticed not seeming so pleased about it either.

"What gives?" He asks breathing heavily while wiping the spit from his mouth as well, but probably to only ready himself for round two, a round he _wouldn't_ be getting.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I said still trying to catch my breath, straightening my hair, and not looking him directly in the eyes.

"And why not? I haven't had that hot of a make-out session since H-" he pauses. "It's been a while." He tells me.

"That might be, but look, you aren't my type and-"

"I thought we already went over this," he says. "You sure as hell aren't my type, but that doesn't stop us from havin' some fun does it?" He says gripping my chin so I have to face him now. "And plus, it's kinda hard for you to deny your feelings for my now after just minutes ago you were moanin' my name, and beggin' for more." He smirked brushing my hair behind my ear, and leaning in for another kiss, which I allowed. Oh God...what was _wrong _with me?

_Come on Courtney, you can't let him get the best of you!_

"I-I..." I stuttered unsure what to say or think a little distracted with the fact that my neck was already sore from the multiple hickeys I had received covering it.

I guess the term 'saved by the bell' really was true. The bell for first period rang shortly after I ran out of words to protest. Duncan grabbed his bag, hoisted it over his shoulder, and leaned in for one last passionate kiss that I couldn't help, but not turn down. What can I say the guy was a..._really _good kisser, and it _would _be a lie if I said he wasn't hot...Okay, he made my stomachs do back-flips, but this was totally inapropriate! I had more important things to focus on right now then a love interest! Once he pulled away he grabbed my bag off the ground, and handed it to me.

"I guess I'll see you in Biology babe," he winked before heading to the front of the building to make it in time for class, and I couldn't help, but to follow.

* * *

_**Duncan:**_

God, the feeling of some chicks lips on mine was amazing. That was one of the things I've missed most after Heather and I had broken up: someone who really got into the who make-out session like I did. Well, that and a few other things I knew Princess wouldn't be so into right away, but she was mine now. I'd claimed her just like wild animals had claimed their kill, and whether she liked it or not she would have to get used to the needs I had to have suited, and maybe if she did well enough, I'd return the favor.

I walked through the still busy hallways at school not bothering to check if Princess was still lingering behind me or not. As I made my way through the crowd, or more like as the crowd made room for me to walk through I noticed Heather hanging all over her new fuck buddy Ale-whatever...

She caught me glaring at her, so she pulled the guy in for a quick sloppy make-out session then grabbed his junk still focusing her eyes on me.

"Skank," I mouthed at her making her flip me off. You don't know how much I wish a guy could beat up a girl. If I could without being sent back to juvie then I would beat the _shit _out of that fucking whore for cheating on me. I mean, I _know _I didn't miss her at all I had Princess now, but still just the thought of being cheated on pissed me off.

I managed to pull myself together as I passed the new slut couple basically fucking each other in the hall, and make my way to class. I walked in late, as usual to my Geometry class. The teacher, as usual was pissed as hell at me for being late, but brushed it off since I usually didn't show up at all.

"Take a seat," she told me eying me up and down. I rolled my eyes at her and did as I was instructed, because for some reason this wasn't my week to argue with anyone. It felt like I had no energy left when it came to the teachers. I walked through the classroom isles and to my assigned seat next to Geoff. Though I didn't have Princess to entertain me in this class I _did _have Geoff, and for a stupid, preppy, party boy he was pretty fucking amusing.

"'Sup bro!" He exclaimed holding his fist out for me to pound. I smiled, fist pounding him as I took a seat. "Dude, I'm throwing this sick ass party on Saturday, and I was wondering..." he trailed off not even needing to tell me the rest. Geoff and I...our friendship was weird, 'cause were weren't really _friends, _but something about him _didn't _make me want to pound his face in like most the other guys in this school. He was a pretty chill guy always looking for a good time, and so was I for the most part, so I'm guessing that was how we learned to tolerate each other, and that toleration became more of a friendship...sorta.

"So, you in?" He asked still smiling. "If you waaaaaant...I'll even letcha bring Mocha." He winked.

I smiled back at him smugly. "Oh yeah man, I'm in." I said fist pounding him again.

"Sweet! Maybe you'll finally have her change her mind about going to one of theses things."

I looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"She's _never _gone to one of my parties dude! She says she has to study, or some shit like that. Me and Bridge have been working on her for like, months now!" He exclaimed catching the teacher's attention.

She sent a glare our way. "Do I need to _separate _you two?" She asked annoyed.

"No ma'am!" Geoff shouted picking up his pencil, and smiling at her causing me to laugh. _What a dumb ass._

_"_Do you need a special invitation Mr. Reid?" She asked eying me.

"I would assume so." I challenged.

"Then get to work!" She instructed not wanting to tolerate my bullshit. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pencil off of some nerd's desk.

"Hey! I need that you know!" He shouted while pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"You've already got _three. _Get the hell over it _nerd_-_ling_." I told him glaring.

"_Gosh. _Fine...just don't wreck it." He told me.

"Oh, trust me...I'll try my hardest not to." I said to him as he turned around, and almost immediately afterwards I stuck it in my mouth, and began to chew on it just to piss off the asshole.

It was a few minutes in class before Geoff decided to speak again.

"So, can you get Court to show up Sunday?" He asked.

I pondered at the question for a minute. There was no way if I just asked her she would go. She was still denying her feelings towards me even after what happened outside, and I knew if I screwed with her enough about it she would defiantly say no, which would mean in order to have her do what I want I would need to do something for her in exchange. _That _or do something _to _her to have her change her mind...something that would have her melt like putty in my hands, and since I still had a few more tricks up my sleeve I knew she wouldn't deny a thing I've asked after I was done with her.

I turned to Geoff and smiled. "Oh yeah man, I'm pretty sure I can convince Princess to accompany me to your party."

"Awesome dude!" Shouted happily smiling ear to ear. "You're the best man."

"I know." I told him leaning back in my chair smiling wickedly. What he didn't know though was how I was going to get her to agree. Let's just say whether Princess liked it or not before the weekend came she was _defiantly_ going to be half a virgin.

* * *

_**A/N: Things are getting a bit steamy between the two. ;)**_

_**Now you guys know the deal! Don't forget to tell me if you want this to stay T or go to M. I would love to hear what you guys have to say! **_


	5. My Experience in Biology

**_A/N: Alright! This story is officialy M rated! I knocked most of this bad boy out last night, becuase I had a lot of what I was going to write in this chapter on my mind, and yes folks, there is some smut in this very chapter, but it's my first time writing it, soooo I can't garentee that it'll be AMAZING! I tried though, and that's all that counts. ^-^_**

**_Oh, and if things my seem a little smarticle during the smut it's because I was writing in Courtney's POV, and well, she's pretty damn smart. Haha._**

**_Rated M for sexual themes and laaaaanguage!_**

**_R&R and enjoy!_**

**_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_**

* * *

Courtney:

I was currently in History constantly directing my attention to the clock that hung on the wall over the while board. _Oh God, only thirteen more minutes. Thirteen more minutes before I'd have to face HIM._

Trent must have sensed I was nervous whether it was from the fact that my face was bright red, that I was sweating rivers, or from the face I had nearly eating half of my pencil. The thing was whenever I was nervous I had the strange sensation to chew on something.

_Yeah, like Duncan's-_

_No, STOP!_

"Courtney," he spoke concerned. "Are you alright?"

Startled, I dropped my pencil and gasped. _Why was this bugging me so much? _"Um," I stuttered. "I-I'm fine Trent, why do you ask?" I asked picking my pencil up, sticking the eraser back in my mouth.

"You're usually...more on top of things."

_Like Duncan for example._

_Knock it off!_

"No, no. I'm fine I swear." I said flashing him a fake smile.

"Are...you _sure?" _He asked not buying my bullshit lie.

"Yes Trent! Now please, get back to work. We only have-" I glanced at the clock. "Nine minutes left of class, and I need to finish my work. You're _always _distracting me..."

"Jeez, sorry..." he trailed off a bit annoyed. Who could blame him. I would be too if I was trying to be nice, and comfort someone to only have them shun me.

I can sadly say that the last nine minutes of class flew by. The bell quickly rang, and for being as nervous as I was I began to slowly breakdown. I stood from my seat, grabbed my bag, tossed it carelessly over my shoulder, and slowly made my way towards the door making sure I was one of the last to leave the room.

The halls were crowed as usual, but in this case I guess it was a good thing. I cautiously pushed my way through the thick crowds towards my next class. Biology class was on the third floor meaning I needed to take the stairs. As I walked up the stairs I could only pray that for some reason Duncan had decided to skip class today. Oh, who the hell was I kidding...he was going tot be there for sure, he'd even told me that earlier.

My brain was currently being filled with multiple emotions:

**Nervousness**, because in the past hour I had been constantly asking myself how I was supposed to face Duncan, and when I did what was I going to say when he brought up our inappropriate and totally unexplainable make-out session that had taken place only a little more than an hour ago. **Anger**, because of what he's put me through. All week he's been playing me just so he could use me like I was some toy, and I was letting him! And for some reason, **anxiousness**, because for some reason I really did want to see him, and I still couldn't pin-point why. Maybe it was his looks, or his personality, or even the fact that he was a _great _kisser, but whatever it may be it sure as hell was driving me crazy. I had no romantic feelings towards Duncan, and I knew that. Hell, everyone did _except _for him.

I was finally at the top of the staircase leading to my next class. I breathed in a deep sigh before I continued to bring myself to the entrance of my Biology class to only noticed that Duncan was already sitting in his assigned seat right next to me. _Great._

I made my way through the isles, and taking my seat next to him who, surprisingly hadn't noticed I had sat down yet that was until I sneezed, which completely blew my cover.

"Well, bless you Princess." He said turning around to face me.

"Um, thanks..." I say nervously.

"Why so quiet all of the sudden?" He asks with an eyebrow raised as class started.

"N-no reason." I tell him as I reach into my bag, taking out my items I needed to class today. In the background I could hear the teacher going over what we were doing today, but it was all a blur to me.

"You sure about that?" He asks placing a hand on my thigh, and gently rubbing it. I quietly moan, but loud enough for him to hear causing a sly smile to appear on his face.

"Uh, y-yes?" I say.

"Alright then..." he trailed off with his hand still on my thigh. It was another moment or two before he spoke again.

"Tell me, what you would say if I told you that I wanted you..._right now._" He whispers in my ear smoothly making my skin melt, but quickly turns to face the teacher who had switched the lights off, and informed up that today we'd be watching a video. _Oh no..._

___**{This is where the story becomes M ya'll. For those of you who are uncomfortable with this, scroll past it!}**_

I snap out my daze. "Um, what?" I ask as I feel him continue to rub my thighs only this time rougher and with more passion. He quickly moves from the top of my thigh to the inner part not caring if he 'accidentaly' rubs over my delicate crotch. I bit my lip hoping that will stop me from allowing any signs of pleasure out of my mouth. He notices my struggle and decides to take all his attention off my legs, and now on to the extremely sensitive front of my jeans viciously rubbing it to a point that I'm surprised had hadn't gotten some type of burn on his hand.

"Duncan..." I mumbled under my breath. "_Stop. _We're in cla-" I stop talking to let out a quiet moan hoping nobody had heard me over the movie we were _supposed_ to be watching, but instead I'm being pleasured by some crafty delinquent.

'Jeez, calm down Princess." He tells me still working his magic on the front of my pants. He looks at me once, and smiles before he does the unthinkable. With his hand that was currently under the table making me hornier and hornier by the second he stops only to start unbuttoning my jeans. Shocked, I pull away to only have him grip my thigh and smile. "Oh, come on. Nobody's watching." He winks, and continues pulling down the zipper of my pants, and I let him! What the hell is wrong with me?

I close my eyes and begin to moan as he sticks his hand in between my pants and my underwear, continuing to rub the hell out of my crotch. He starts slowly running his hand up and down the inside of my pants almost having me beg for more, then beginning to focus more on my, dare I say it: clitoris when he notices that's when I become the most worked up. He was now working small circles around it having my body tense up, and my eyes to shut as tight as possible. He chuckles as a response to this.

When he's believed that I've suffered enough he crosses the line by pulling his hands out of the front of by pants to only have them sneak down my underwear. I jump when his warm and makes contact with my bare and slightly unshaven vulva, and I can tell from his facial expressions that he's enjoying himself. Again, he starts to press his fingers against my clit, rubbing down on it in tight, tiny circles. This action has me catching my breath.

Never before had I been pleasured by someone, and it took my by surprise at first. I was almost instantly prepared to push Duncan away, and scold him for his ridiculous action, but the second he had begun I was unable to say another word. Now completely under his spell.

He continues to work on my lower region making me wetter with each circular rotation his hand make on my clitoris. I was now breathing heavily, my eyes still closed not wanting to know if I had begun to receive any stray stares, and occasionally letting out small gasps or moans each time they progress in volume.

The other students must have begun to notice, because all though he's as focused as me I'm able hear Duncan mutter, "She's just not good around blood." _So, that's what we're learning about._

He leans in close to me. I know this because I can feel his warm breath on my neck escalating my arousal. "Enjoying yourself babe?" He asks as he presses his finger down hard, and beings to motion them in even tighter circles if that's even possible. In response to this all I can do is moan louder than I have today. He hushes me as he continues, and within the nest few seconds I experience my first orgasm. For as intense as it was I was able to hold back all the lust filled moans that I wanted to project into the room. Instead, I slammed my head on to the table, biting my lower lip hard enough that I could taste blood, my body going through intense spasms.

When I finish I continue to lie my forehead against the cold desk hoping it would cool me off quicker if that was even possible. I feel Duncan slowly pull his hand out of my pants, bringing it back up to the table with him.

"Hey Princess." I hear him say. Still panting like a dog I turn my head to face him who is slowly licking and sucking the fingers he had just used to pleasure me. At the same time I'm completely disgusted, and somewhat turned on. He grins at me seductively as if saying 'I'm not finished with you yet,' and of course I believe him. This only signaled the beginning on what he had planned for me, and I could only wonder what came next and when it was going to happen. This was the warning to instruct me to high tail my ass out of here while I still had the chance. Even thinking about it immediately had me nervous.

_**{And we're safe!}**_

For the rest of class I tried focusing more on the movie I'd already missed over half of, and less on what kind of game Duncan was playing with me. Whatever game it was, wasn't good. He was playing to win, he'd already provedthat when I'd allow him to basically finger me in class when people were probably watching, and a teacher was within a few mere feet from us if needed. My life was ruined. I had let a slutty bad boy into it for a mere day, and he had turned it upside in less than a week. No college is going to accept me for being a slut. Good bye Harvard...

Science ended almost too quickly, and as I stood from my seat with my legs still feeling weak I walked to the front of the class in a rather fast pace until the teacher spoke to me.

"Courtney," she speaks making me jump. "Could I speak to you for a minute?" My nerves were out of control as I began to walk towards her.

"Y-yes ma'am. Is...there a problem?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not sure. Could you tell me?" _Oh, God._

"I-sure I think I can help." I smile.

"It seemed that you were having a hard time focusing on the movie. Was something wrong? It's not like you to be so...unfocused." She chuckles.

"Oh, it's um, nothing really...I just-" I was cut off.

"She's not good around blood." I hear Duncan repeat himself placing a hand on my shoulder. "It must have gotten to her." He grins.

"Well, Courtney, if it bothered you that must you could have just told me." The teacher tells me.

"Trust me, I wish I could have..." I mumble so quietly that she couldn't hear me.

"What was that dear?" She asks.

"Oh, nothing." I tell her. "I'm fine now, _really_."

"Okay, then." She says I exit the room Duncan, as usual, on my heels.

We don't talk at all the walk to French, but I sure know he's plotting something in his explicit mind, and I know whatever it is _can't _be good...

* * *

_**Duncan:**_

She walked slightly ahead of me, but not far enough that she'd think I stop following her. Not for a minute. She was quiet too, which isn't like her. She was usually always running her mouth around me telling me to back off, or shut the hell up, or to just go away, but it seemed that she didn't even mind my presence. Maybe it was because of the little favor I payed her in Biology, maybe it was because she actually had a thing for me, everyone knew it that is, except for her.

I picked up my pace a bit once we were outside. Thank God French class was halfway across campus. That gave me some more time to make her putty in my hands.

"So," I began. Shocked, she looked up at me then hung her head towards the ground staring at her feet embarrassed. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes a bit. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're going to be like this _every _time I treat you like the _real _woman you are." I smirked at her. Still no response. "Jesus, come on Court, talk to me." She looks up at me as if I've caught her off guard.

"What did you call me?" She asks.

"Your name...?" I respond.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you _not_ call me by some stupid pet name." She tells me.

"Well, I got your attention now didn't I?" I ask.

"I guess..." She continues to mumble.

"Yeah," I agree.

"You shouldn't have done it." She says.

"What?" I ask.

"Back in class, you shouldn't have crossed the line like that. I don't approve."

I chuckle. "Yeah, that's sure what it looked like." I say sarcastically receiving a glare from her.

She mumbles embarrassed. "You caught me off guard okay?"

Again, I chuckle. "Babe, I think even if I gave you a specific date and time you would have let me do it." Her face turns a bright crimson color.

"I...I don't know how to respond to that..."

"Well, you better find a way Princess, maybe a thank you, or hell, you could even return the favor sometime, 'cause I can tell you it's just going to get better and better for you." I warn her grinning. She swallows looking like a dear in headlights before she says the unthinkable.

"Okay, I believe you." _Get the fuck out?_

I stop in my tracks. "What?" I ask confused.

"Do you expect me to think you're lying? Because...I don't."

"And...you're..._cool _with this?" I ask trying to see what kinda game she was playing.

She sighs. "No, but it's not like I have a choice right?" She says before she continues to walk to class. Leaving me behind in the middle of the courtyard with a mischievous smile plastered on my face.

_Fucking. Score!_

**_A/N: Okay, I can honestly say I'm not a huge fan on how this chapter ends, but I had to find a way to lead it into the next. Now you guys this is where you come in. I would LOVE to hear some opinions on this smut so far, because I wasn't all that confindent while writing it. Thank you guys for reading, and remember, REVIEW!_**


	6. Fake Feelings Shared

**_A/N: Yes! I finally finished. Alright...I'm just gonna come out and say it. Sex scenes...are difficult. Haha, I had to rewrite and fix too many things in this chapter, because like I said I'm a smut amature. This chapter...is mostly smutty. It...kinda explains why Courtney gave in. Well, it does to me I don't know about you guys, but then again this is my story so things make more sense in my head. Her perspective on the whole 'inncident' changes...rather drastically towards the end of the story, so you'll have to read to check it out!_**

**_Oh, and I changed my user name to: LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round. Yeah, kinda got sick of the other one, and I heard the saying in a song called Annie by Safetysuit. It spreads such a stong message to women out there that no matter what anyone says about you there will always be one person in the world that will always see you as beautiful. It's such a beautiful song. Check it out sometime if you want._**

**_M for sexual scenes/themes and language!_**

**_R&R and enjoy!_**

**_~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round_**

* * *

_Courtney:_

_Oh lord, how could I have just let happen? How is it that I could give in so easily to a bad boy that I had no romantic feelings for what-so-ever?_

I felt so wrong, so violated, so dirty all because I succumbed to a smart ass that uncontrollably had his way with me under a cold metal science table surrounded by dozens of other students. How he pulled it off I'll never know, and how I allowed him to…I guess that'll remain a mystery as well.

The whole experience was…_horrible. _Never before had I been touched that way not even by myself to only have it soiled by, by _him. _It was dreadful…oh, who was I kidding? Every minute of it was amazing, and that was the worst part.

As soon as I left the classroom I was on-edge, afraid to be alone. I felt vulnerable now knowing he could show up at any point, drag me into the corner, and possibly do worse to me next time knowing it would be sooner, or later.

My hands trembled just thinking about it. I couldn't allow this to continue, it was killing me a bit on the inside. I, Courtney Reynolds, would _not _be sexually harassed by some…scum of a teen who _only_ talked to me because he assumed it would be the easiest way to get in my pants. As much as I _wanted _to put a stop to it…I couldn't. Even I could admit that I didn't have the guts to confide to anyone what was going on between the two of us. I'd either be ridiculed for it being called a whore and a slut for allowing this to go on, or people would start to hate me for it; my friends would avoid me because everybody knew Duncan Reid was no good.

I walked quickly to French class making myself the first to arrive even before the teacher. I sat down in my usual seat relieved to see that Beth, my table partner was the next to walk through the doors knowing she could preoccupy me for the time being.

"Beth," I said, "how are you?" I asked as I took out the items I needed for this class: a number two pencil, black pen, and a two inch black binder.

She was taken aback by my enthusiasm at first since I would never acknowledge her in class before she spoke. "Um, good Courtney, how are you?" She asked.

"I've…been better." I told her as I saw I bright green streak move into the classroom. _Shit, I had forgot we shared this class together. _"Beth," I practically shouted, "did you do last night's homework? Maybe the two of us could compare answers." I suggested rummaging through my binder.

"Um, Court, we didn't have homework last night because of our project." Beth declared only to be interupted.

"Hello again, Princess." I heard a husky voice breath on my neck causing a small whimper of nervousness escape my lips, which I'm assuming Duncan, took for a whimper of pain, because he said, "Awwh, you still feeling sore? I promise next time I won't be as hard on you." He said nibbling on my ear the second Beth turned around making me moan softly. He chuckled about to whisper something else into my ear when the teacher walked into the classroom causing Duncan to move to the back where his assigned seat was.

"Okay class," the teacher said, "since you all have been following along with the lessons rather well this week I decided to give you a free day to work on those projects I assigned earlier this week." _You've got to be kidding me…_

I slowly turned around in my seat to look at Duncan who had a large seductive smirk plastered across his face. Once he caught me starting he linked his left pointer finger and thumb together making a circle, sticking his tongue in and out of it rapidly never taking his eyes off me. I stared at him wide-eyed before I gathered up all my strength to glare at him and brush it off, turning back around in my seat. _Pervert._

"Now you can take the time to find a spot around the class with your partner to work on your assignment." He instructed, and in the matter of seconds, Duncan was now in the seat next to me where Beth once sat.

Not wanting to speak to him, I went through my binder looking for our very poorly put together project, but I guess that's what happens when you're paired with Duncan Reid.

"So," he said breaking the silence, "do we really have to work on this shit?" He asked.

"Yes, we actually do." I told him still staring down at the papers.

"Well, I say we do something else." He said suggestively wriggling his eyebrows. I scooted my chair more than an arm's length away from him.

"I'd rather work on this." I told him. "We're falling behind."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather see you _without _any clothes on. One of us is gonna get out way, and I can almost bet I know who that's gonna be." He said scooting closer to me, and placing one of his masculine hands on my thighs.

Then it hit me. I swallowed the lump in my throat trying to prevent the tears that were welling up in my eyes from falling. I breathed in a deep shaky breath before I shoved his hand off me and stomped off towards the front of the class. Once I reached the teacher's desk I spoke.

"M-Mr. Williams," I said softly catching his attention, "may I use a bathroom pass?"

He looked at me worried. "Courtney, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing I just-can I be excused?"

"Sure." He said handing me a skinny wooden block that read: **_BATH OOM PAS _**_. _It was written in red sharpie, and was badly chipped. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out the class. The second I heard the door close behind me I dashed for the girl's bathroom, running into the stall farthest from the entrance, locking the stall door behind me, dropping to the tiled floor, curling into a ball, and cried.

I cried for a lot of reasons: because I was ashamed and embarrassed in front of my teacher, because our project was due soon; and it would never be ready in time, because Duncan had broken me down so easily, because made me feel like scum, because I knew I couldn't control his sexual urges that they'd only become stronger, because I felt vulnerable, because I was beyond stressed which I hated, and mostly because I felt alone and helpless.

I eventually pulled myself together after a good long cry. I grabbed a scrap of toilet paper off the roll and wiped my eyes with it knowing that I'd probably cried all my makeup off at this point. I lifted myself off of the dirty floor, and flushed the toilet not wanting for someone to come in, and assume I was on the floor crying. I then opened the stall and walked over to the sinks washing my hands clean of all the germs that inhabited the floor I was sitting on seconds ago. Before I walked out I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I had obviously looked like I was crying: my eyes were red and puffy as were my cheeks.

I sighed as I straightened my hair and clothes trying to look like I hadn't been crying. As I walked out of the bathroom I put on a smile that showed I was satisfied with life instead of dying a bit on the inside.

* * *

_Duncan:_

I must have done something to really piss Princess off considering she had left me alone in class to work on the damn project by myself, and the fact that she went to the bathroom ten minutes ago; and hasn't returned. Being the extremely considerate guy that I was, I decided to investigate.

I got up from my seat walking over to the teacher's desk to interrupt him from his book.

"Uh, I need a pass." I told him. He looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"For what reason?"

"I-uh, look, Princess ditched me with this project, and I really have no idea what it's about. Can I get a pass for the library, or wherever you learn?" I asked.

He glared at me for a minute before he handed he a piece of shit wood that had: **_LIB AR _**carved into it. Must have been through a hell of a lot to look like this.

"Just, don't get into any trouble." He told me.

"Whatever," I said as I walked out of the class. Once outside the room I walked towards the girls bathroom, and when I was close enough I could hear muffled crying. _Jesus, what could I have really done to piss her off so much** besides **tell her how hot she was. Chicks…_

I stood outside of the girls bathroom leaning against the wall with my hands in my pockets waiting for some type of sign that Princess had gotten over whatever the fuck I did wrong.

Shortly after I was able to hear the creaking of our school's shitty bathroom stalls cuing that she was over her self-pity. Within another minute or two I heard her heels clacking against the tiled floor catching my attention. Once she was half way out of the bathroom I had jumped in front of her blocking the only exit. She was caught off guard at first once I shoved her back into the bathroom, but once she noticed it was me she almost seemed…worse.

"Duncan, what the hell are you doing in here?" She asked shocked as I began to back her up against the wall not caring if anyone saw me.

"I should be asking _you _the same thing." I said looking down at her.

"T-that's none of your business." She said looking over both of my shoulders trying to see if there was any way of escaping. Too bad for her I wasn't letting her get away this time.

"Please, I could hear you crying from the hall." I scoffed rolling my eyes. "Now why don't you tell me how I fucked up this time?" I suggested as I pressed my lips against her bare neck. Her body stiffened up as a surprised gasp escaped her mouth.

"No, Duncan, stop." She ordered.

I chuckled. "I don't think I like this negative side of you." I said running my tongue along the crook of her neck starting to suck on it now. A barely audible moan made its way past her lips her body still tense.

"N-no, stop." She said trying to push me off of her._ I loved when girls played hard to get_. I grinned before I shoved her back up against the wall pressing my body tightly against hers.

"Who's gonna stop me?" I whispered seductively in her ear making her melt before I started nibbling on it having her loosen up only to make herself tense again when she caught her mistake. I rolled my eyes sucking on her earlobe making her tilt her head back in pleasure although her facial expression screamed '_torture.'_

I finished teasing her bring my lips to hers. Kissing her softly and romantically at first when she was still refusing me, and sneak attacking her slipping my pierced tongue past her lips into her mouth. Still resisting she had one of her hands wedge between out chests still trying to push me away not realizing she wasn't having any luck.

Our full on make out session was loud and sloppy now, and occasionally I would open my eyes to see that hers were still shut tightly with her nose crinkled in disgust. With one hand still trapping her against the wall I moved the other behind her hair gripping on to it viciously pushing her face closer to mine. I actually had to struggle a bit to get her head to move. _What the fuck?_

My hands slinked down to the front of her pants now trying to unbutton them when I felt her push me away for real this time.

"Stop." She tried saying as I attempted to still make out with her. "I said _stop." _She told me again. Now knowing I wasn't getting any lip action I moved back to her neck sucking on it hungrily now starting to feel the bulge in my pants harden. "_Duncan." _She spat trying to remove my hand from her pants that were now unzipped as I started to pull the down. I shoved her off too into the moment, and not wanting to lose focus.

She was now trying to push me off with all her might not really doing anything more than making me take a step back. She kept going on and on, but I managed to tune her out placing me lips on top of hers again continuing to drop her pants that were now around her ankles.

She shoved my face away from hers leaving me wanting more as she spat, "_Knock it off," a_lmost too loudly.

I glared at her. "Come on loose up." I told her as I smashed my lips back into hers reaching my hand towards the front of her panties, and rubbing on them roughly. She arched her back against the wall moaning into my mouth making me even harder if that was possible. She groaned a bit showing she was pissed that was when I pulled back.

"What the fuck?" I spat glaring at her, which she returned. I knew she wasn't going to give in so easily to physical demand, so I decided to shake things up a bit. "What's your damage? Do you really think I'm gonna hurt you?" I asked her. Her face lightened up a tiny bit. "Do you really think I'm the kind of guy who's just gonna use you for sex?" I asked starting to see in her face that she was buying it. "If this was about me you'd be on your knees right now sucking my dick, or I'd be fuckin' you dry." I said. "Believe or not I'm not as bad of a guy that you think I am." I lied looking at her confused face.

"There's a reason I chose you out of every girl in this school, 'cause let's face it, I could get anyone I want, but I chose you not because I thought you'd be an easy lay, you're not, but because maybe I have a thing for you." I lie again seeing her face drop now looking ashamed of herself. _Oh, Duncan man, you are too good._

And now for the grand finale; "I'll go. Sorry to bug you." I said releasing her, starting to walk towards the exit.

"No, Duncan, wait." I grinned evilly at the sound of her voice. Still trying to play along I let out an upset sigh.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around to face her.

"D-did…you mean all that?" She asked

"Of course." I shrugged. "I might be a thief, but I'm no liar." _Bull shit._

"Well…" she trailed off, "that's really sweet of you. I-I didn't know…" She told me.

"Yeah, anytime Princess." I told her turning around again.

"No, wait." She called after me. "Um, I-I guess you don't have to leave." She mumbled barely audible.

"Look, you don't have to feel bad for me." I told her.

"No, I'm not. I…I think this is my decision. _Hah, this chick just made things too easy for me._

* * *

_Courtney:_

_What the hell is wrong with me? Did I really just give in like that? Oh my God, what's happening to me…? I'm turning into a girl like Bridgette or Heather, who really only lived for sex. This was so going to look bad on my college applications. Goodbye Harvard..._

"You sure?" He asked walking back over to me. I felt awful because this whole time I though he only picked on me to annoy me, but it was now that I realized that was for other reasons. I didn't like him at all…did I? After his little heartfelt speech did I actually have _feelings _for him? No, no I couldn't.

I mean, he _was _sort of cute, and he _did_ have that sweet boyish charm at times then completely switch modes to a bad ass with the snap of his fingers. He screamed danger and well, danger was kind of…_hot. No, Courtney snap out of it! You just met him a few days ago, and you're already falling for him? I won't allow this to happen._

Ignoring my conscious, I continued to day dream a bit as he made his way back over to me, backing me into the wall once again, trapping me, and leaning his forehead against mine.

"I don't wanna do anything to you that you're unconformable with." He said piercing me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I-you wont." I said before he smiled leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

_Duncan:_

Princess and I were now in the middle of a heated make-out session this time she gave her all as did I. I can honestly say, I didn't expect for this little plan to end as well as it did. I was pretty damn impressed with myself.

Making sure she realized I was the dominant one in the situation, I began running my hands down her body teasing each section until I could hear an audible moan escape her mouth then I'd move to the next.

My hands had made their way down to her thighs that were bare, because her pants were surprisingly still on the floor around her ankles. I started caressing them like I had done previously during Biology receiving lust filled moans from her. I pulled away from her and began to trail kisses down the side of her neck again while she gripped on to my hair roughly. _God, this chick was gonna make me erupt if she kept this up._

I moved the hand that was currently running up and down the inside of her thighs to the front of her panties, and even though she was cover by the thin layer of fabric I could still feel how wet she was.

"Enjoying yourself?" I mumbled still attacking her neck with my lips. The only response I received was satisfied moan. I chuckled at her response. Girls were just too easy.

Once I thought I had teased her enough I stopped what I was doing, got on my knees pulling her shirt up past her navel, and started trailing kisses down her exposed stomach stopping at the waistband of her underwear. Her hand was placed at the top of my head running her fingers through my sweaty 'hawk, and occasionally tugging at it when I'd hit a more sensitive spot on her.

I linked my fingers around her waistband, and began pulling it down to only have my head yanked backwards.

"W-what if someone hears us?" She asked worried breathing slightly heavy.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to keep quiet." I told her pulling her underwear down now on the floor with her pants leaving the bottom half of her body completely exposed to me. She tensed a bit at first either because she was nervous or embarrassed; which ever it was she should have shrugged it off and have been damn confident, 'cause her body was smokin'. Just looking in at her made my pants tighter.

I looked up at her and grinned before I slipped my tongue through her soaking folds and into her warm opening. He moaned loudly as my tongue worked its way in and out of her half-virgin entrance. With each thrust her hands would grip tighter and tighter on to my hair only amazed how she hadn't ripped any of it out at this point.

When my tongue managed to find its way back inside her every time she was nearly screaming at the top of her lungs knowing this was from the work of my now warm metal piercing ramming on and off of her sensitive walls.

Pulling my tongue out of her hot core I started trail it up to her throbbing clit taking it in my mouth, and suck on it roughly. A loud moan escaped her mouth not sure if it was more painful or lustful I decided to continue. Now placing it between my teeth biting on to it still sucking on her was well just not as hard this time. Her breaths soon became short and choppy knowing she was about to erupt any second. I decided I would leave her feeling numb, unable to move any inch of her body once I was finished with her.

I continued working on her clit switching off from running my tongue roughly over it to sucking hardly on it, and at the same time placing two fingers inside her entrance thrusting them in and out with all my might until Courtney's back arched against the wall uncontrollably letting out a loud pleasured scream, (which would have been louder if she hadn't kept her mouth closed the whole time) as she came intensely.

Once she had finished I nearly collapsed to the ground me having to catch her from colliding with the tiled floor. Now in my grasp she was breathing loudly and heavily, slightly shaking as well. Yeah, it was obvious that I had just rocked her world.

Before I had a chance to taken anything further the bell for next period had ended. Did we really just waste a whole class in the bathroom letting me fuck her with my mouth? _Nice._

She quickly took notice of the bell and stood up struggling to pull on her underwear and jeans. When I saw she was still a bit in shock I stepped up and helped her out with absolutely no funny business. This took her aback.

"You go first." I told her. "You know, so no one thinks we were well…" I trailed off grinning at her. She nodded her head with sweat pouring down her tanned face, taking her pass, and walking back to the classroom. I gave her a big head start mostly because I had a boner so big that it was almost impossible to move, and I couldn't finish it off since chicks always had to use the bathrooms inbetween clases. I let mypainful erection subside a bit before I slowly walked out of the bathroom noticing the halls we empty.

I walked into the classroom to see Courtney nowhere in sight, which was probably a good thing well, for her at least. I tossed the cheap piece of wood on the teacher's desk, and walked back to my seat, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Did you find anything?" He asked. "You were gone long enough."

"Nope," I said, "libraries really aren't my thing." I told him as I walked by his desk out the door with an accomplished smile plastered across my face.

* * *

**_A/N: Whoa, did anyone see that coming? Haha, things will get a lot more dramatic between the two as each chapter progresses TRUST ME! ;)_**

**_I thought writing in Duncan's POV for the scene would be somewhat fun, and it was. Haha._**

**_Reveiw!_**


	7. Seduced At Last

**_A/N: Here...is chapter 7! I have been working NON STOP on this chapter ALL week. This story was going to be a clean chapter, but since my last update I have been receiving a handful of anonymous requests to write an actual sex scene, aaaaaaand since this chapter turned out really short without any smut...I decided to try writing a sex scene. Oh, it's in here folks, but this is my first time writing sex...it was rather hard actually. It took me like...Jesus, 2 days? _**

**_Well, anyways, I understand that Courtney may seem a little OOC in this story for giving in to Duncan's charms so easily. Yes, I see this, and was hesitant on doing so, but I kind of NEED to have her his way, so the future chapters turn out to have even more drama, because what's a DXC fic without any drama? Also, yes, in this story, Duncan is a TOTAL dick. That's kinda how he should be in my eyes, aaaand the show fails to do that, so I make him even...dick-ier in my story...is that even a word? Haha._**

**_Also, I realize a lot of shit is going down between the two rather quickly, but I kinda of need a lot to take place before said party Geoff will be hosting on...whatever day it was, and for those of you who were looking forward to her, Heather actually shares her opinions in this chapter about the two._**

**_Hmmm, there's something else I need to mention...well, it must not be that important if I'm forgetting it... :|_**

**_Enough of me rambling on...it gets annoying after a while. Haha, enjoy this very LONG (6,501 words exactly) chapter of Girl Toy! I sure know I had...a good amount of fun writing it._**

**_R&R and Enjoy! ^_^_**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**_Courtney:_**

I sat alone at my lunch table waiting for the others to show up deep in thought.

So many questions were running through my mind:

_Do I like him?_

_How do I feel about the whole bathroom incident?_

_Did he really mean what he said?_

_Should I keep all this a secret?_

_Am I actually looking forward to our next 'incounter'?_

_What's wrong with my head?_

My thoughts were interrupted when Bridgette took a seat across from me at the table. "Hey," she said smiling.

"Hi Bridge." I greeted back.

"You seem like you're in a good mood. What's up?"

"Um, nothing really, and I'm not quite sure if I'm in a good mood, or not yet." I told her biting into my sandwich.

"Okay...hah, sometimes I really don't get you." She teased uncapping her water bottle.

"Gee, thanks Bridgette." I said as I noticed Geoff join our table sitting next to Bridgette as usual.

"Afternoon ladies." He said pecking Bridgette on the lips then smiling at me recognizing my presence.

"Hi, Geoff." I said back to him.

"So, Mocha, where's your new pet?" He teased referring to Duncan.

"I-uh, don't really know I haven't seen him since last period." I told them slightly blushing at the thought of what occurred during that class.

"Uh-ohhh," Geoff said, "what went down between you and Mr. Delinquent?" He asked curiously raising a brow.

"N-nothing!" I shouted snapping out of my daze.

"That's not what it loooooooooks liiiiiiiiiike." He said in a sing song tune.

"Shut up!" I spit out at him.

"Yeah, man. Can't you see you're embarrassing Princess here?" I third voice said. The two of us both looked up at Duncan who was standing behind Geoff with his usual smirk on his face. I blushed a bit just at his presence. "Miss me yet?" He asked raising a brow as he took a seat next to me.

"Ughh, he's here _again?" _I heard Gwen complain as her and Trent approached the table.

"Looks like it Grimmer." Duncan told her. I giggled a bit at the nickname he gave Gwen because it fit her rather well too bad that she absolutely hated it.

"Call me that again and see what happens." She warned dropping her tray on the table, and taking a seat near Bridgette since she was seated farthest from him.

"Oh, don't tell me Elvis here is gonna sing me to death." He mocked putting his hands in the air as to surrender. "'Cause I don't think I could take hearing him sing a _Metro Station _song without blowing my brains out." He chuckled making an impersonation of a gun with his hand and pressing it to his temple.

"Man, why don't you just back off." Trent said attempting to stand up for his girlfriend.

"Trust me, man. I'll try my hardest." Duncan said rolling his eyes as he shoved one of my chips in his mouth.

"How do you tolerate this kid Courtney?" Gwen asked annoyed. "I think I'd have to commit suicide by now."

"Isn't it obvious?" Geoff asked. "He must be giving her some _real _special treatment, so she doesn't run away screaming when he comes around." He teased causing me to choke on the chunk of bread I had in my mouth, and stare at him wide-eyed. Duncan also looked up slightly confused with an eyebrow raised. "Dudes...calm down I was _kidding!"_ He shouted. "We all know Mocha isn't _that _desperate." He started laughing being joined by everyone, _but _me.

"You have _noooo _idea." I heard Duncan mumbled under his breath. I furrowed my brows and punched him in the thigh receiving no sign of pain from him. All he did was grin and place one of his large hands on _my _thigh begining to message it.

"_Stop it." _I demanded under my breath making sure the others hadn't heard me.

"Or what?" He said facing me.

"There's-" I stopped now biting my lip so I wouldn't moan as be brought his hand closer to the front of my jeans. Once I pulled myself together I continued. "There's people around us." I hissed.

"That's not gonna stop me." He spoke seductively continuing to rub his hand over the front of my pants until an unwanted figure made their way over to us.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." She hissed staring daggers at Duncan that he quickly returned.

"What the hell do _you _want _Heather?" _Gwen spat.

"Uh, was I _talking _to you weird _goth _girl? No, that's right, so shut the fuck up." She ordered.

"Bitch." Gwen mumbled.

"Like I was saying," she said directing her attention back on Duncan and I, "how's it like to sit at the _loser _table?" She asked in a bitchy tone.

"Fuck off Heather." Duncan spat his hand still on my thigh.

"I would but, I noticed you have a new little girl toy," she said raising a brow at me, "and what a winner she is must I say." I furrowed my brows at her ready to argue back. "Has he already popped your cherry hun?" She asked leaving me speechless. Heather chuckled. "Well, here's a tip; he's only using you. He really doesn't like you. Duncan's tricky like that he finds an easy girl and-" she was cut off.

"Heather, I swear to God, if you don't get the _fuck _out of my sight _now _I'll beat your face in!" He threatened standing up from the table and raising a fist to her face. She chuckled again.

"Remember _new girl, _you're nothing special." She said before flipping her hair, and walking away.

* * *

**_Duncan:_**

I held my fist to her face as she spoke. "Remember _new girl _you're nothing special," she told Princess before walking off.

"That fuckin' _bitch." _I hissed chasing after her, and once I was within arm's length I grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around. "What the fuck?" I spat.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to play innocent.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about. Back _off." _I warned.

"Or what?" She challenged.

"Like I said; I'll rearrange your _face." _I threatened inches away from her face grinding my teeth.

"No you wouldn't."

"You really think that huh?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever."

"I'm not kidding. You better back the fuck off. Your just jealous 'cause I dumped your ass." I told her trying to piss her off.

She scoffed. "Ohhhh yeahhh. That must be why I was _fucking _Alejandro behind your back." She smiled victoriously.

My brows were deeply furrowed. "You really think _I _care? What do you think I have Princess for?" I questioned her.

"See, I was right, Duncan Reid can't go a whole week without getting anything, so he decides to use a girl, and not just _any _girl, but _Courtney Reynolds. _I'm truly jealous. She probably hasn't even let you touch her yet." She said crossing her arms.

"Hate to break it to ya, Heather, but she has." I said proudly when her head shot up at me.

"You're such a bad liar." She told me her eyes narrowing.

"And you're a dumb ass for thinking that I'm lying." I raised a brow at her.

"You've fucked her?" She asked almost annoyed.

"Not _yet_, but I've had my way with her _twice _today." I winked.

"Doing...?" She asked.

"Sorry, but that's none of your damn business." I told her. "Oh, and good luck with your _new _fuck buddy-an illegal immigrant. What a big step up from me." I spat before walking back to Princess' table to see she wasn't there.

"Where'd..." I trailed off.

"Bathroom." Bridgette said.

"Thanks." I told her before walking towards the girls bathroom feeling the sudden déjà vu course over me. She was already walking out of the bathroom when I met up with her. "Hey," I said stopping her.

"Uh, hey." He replied.

"We need to talk," I said backing her into the corner so we couldn't be seen.

"Yeah," she agreed, "was that stuff Heather said...true?" She asked. _Shit, _I thought.

"No! Look, Heather's a bitch, and she's still pissed at me for dumping her."

"So, what you said earlier is true?" She asked. _Earlier? What did I say earlier? _"You know...about how you..._liked_ me?" She added on. _Oh, that bull shit lie!_

_"_Of _course_, Princess what did you think, that I was using you?" I asked smoothly covering my ass.

"Well, after what she said...I really didn't know."

"Courtney," I said catching her attention, "I'd _never _use you." I lied through my teeth looking her directly in the eyes before I leaned in crashing my lips into hers, and this time there was no struggle. I had to admit I was a bit impressed with myself that I got such a stuck up girl to fall for me in less than a day. This _had _to be new record for me. I mentally patted myself on the back as I slinked my tongue into her mouth receiving a small moan from her. _What a stupid chick..._

I felt one of her hand run over my chest while the other was running through my messy hair. I moved my mouth away from her's and on to her neck already knowing where all her sweet spots were.

"So," I said continuing to kiss the base of her neck, "Geoff is having his party tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd go," I told her sucking on her collarbone trying to change the subject.

She continued to moans softly. "Well, parties aren't really my thing." She said tilting her head back so I'd have better access.

"I know, he told me," I said as I worked on leaving a red mark on her neck, "so, I was wondering if you'd go with _me_." I tell her.

She was silent for a minute. "Sure," she finally said her voice full of lust.

"Really?" I asked trailed my tongue up the side of her neck to her chin.

"Yeahhhh," she sighed. "It'll be...fun." I almost stopped once I heard her speak those words. This was almost _too _easy, and I hate to admit it, but I almost felt...guilty. Nawh, I just must be hungry. I haven't eatin' anything all day.

I pressed my lips back into hers, and we continued our tongue war until the bell for next period rang. I pulled away breathing slightly heavy noticing Princess was the same.

"That was...nice." She said awkwardly. I smirked.

"Hell yah it was." I winked.

"Um, I was wondering if..." she bit her lip. "We need to work on our project if we want to have it done by Monday. Do you um, want to come over after school, and work on it?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she really just set her own trap?

"Yeah, sounds cool." I shrugged keeping all the perverted thoughts in my head. "You gonna need a ride?" I asked.

"Um, sure." She said as we began to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Sweet," I said, "hope you like motorcycles." I said smiling down at her.

* * *

_**Courtney:**_

Duncan and I agreed to meet at my locker, so he could give me a ride to my house to work on our project. I knew I could have been getting myself into trouble, but my parents were most likely home, so I had nothing to really worry about. Not that I was worried.

"Hey," I heard him say as I finished packing my bag with the items we needed for the project.

"Hi," I greeted closing my locker.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Mhmm." I hummed nodding my head as he lead us through the front door towards his motorcycle. It was big and black covered in shiny chrome. Why was not surprised.

"You might want this. I'm not the most...cautious driver." He chuckled handing me a large shiny helmet that I could see my reflection in.

"Um, thanks." I said strapping it on and walking over to him now on the large metal contraption. "You're sure you can drive this thing?" I asked cautiously get on.

"Duh," he smiled back at me. "So, which way to your place?" He asked turning on the engine.

"Uhh, it's not far. Maybe we could just walk." I suggested.

"Nawh, I'd prefer we drove. It'll be quicker." He said kicking the foot he used as a kick stand off the ground bringing us into motion. I screamed grabbing on to his waist. I was never really a big fan of high speeds they made my stomach sick. I could hear Duncan laughing in front of me probably because of how foolish I was acting. "So, you're place. Wanna tell me where it is, so I don't drive us into the states?" He teased.

"Take a left." I shouted over the engine. He did as he was told as I continued to give him directions to my house, and in no time we were pulling into my driveway. He killed the engine, and put up the kick stand signaling me to jump of the bike back on to the ground. That was an experience I don't want to relive. Still laughing he took the helmet from me.

"So, I take it you didn't like the ride?" He grinned hanging it on motorcycle handle.

"No, not really." I said truthfully as I lead him to the front door of my three story house.

He whistled. "Nice place you got here." He said staring up at my house wide-eyed.

"It's nothing really." I shrugged not wanting to brag as I opened the front door calling out to my mom that I was home. I carried my bag into the kitchen where she usually was to find her not there. I set my bag down on the porcelain counter as Duncan tossed his on the floor. "Mom?" I called out for her again once I noticed a note on the fridge. It read:

_Courtney,_

_Went out do finish some errands. I'll be back later this evening._

_Love you,_

_Mom._

"Oh, come on mom." I mumbled under my breath.

"So, where's your ma?" Duncan asked now back from scoping out my downstairs.

"She's...out." I said crumbling the note up, and tossing it into the trash can.

"Really?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yep." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, since there's no parental supervision here what do you suggest we do Princess?" He asked seductively moving closer to me unt"Well, since there's no parental supervision here what do you suggest we do Princess?" He asked seductively moving closer to me until our foreheads were touching, and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

_Oh God, was I in for it..._

_"_I-uh, really think we need to get to work on the project." I said slipping out of his firm grasp.

"Yeah, and I think we should get to work on something else." I said wriggling his brows suggestively.

"But-we need to start working on this if-"

"We want to finish by Monday. Yeah, yeah, yeah. You've said it enough today, and we _will _just...not right now." He smirked moving closer to me again.

"I'd prefer-"

"Oh, trust me, Princess I know what you'd prefer." He spoke grabbing me by the waist to pull me in for the kiss I dodged nearly making him fall over. "_Shit." _He spat as he tried to catch his balance.

"Look, I really don't think I'm ready." I spoke now standing behind him.

He turned around to face me still grinning. "Of course you're not babe, nobody ever is." He said moving closer to me again.

"No, Duncan, I mean, I _really _don't think I'm ready." I said before I felt myself back into a wall.

"Oh, I think you are." He told me trapping me against the wall before he planted his lips on to mine, and for as much as I wanted to, I couldn't pull away from him. The way his soft experienced lips felt on mine made me want to melt on the spot. He removed one of his hands from my waist, and cupped it on my cheek as he forced his tongue into my mouth feeling around as though he'd never been inside it before.

His hand eventually moved back down to my waist as I felt my arms link around his strong neck pulling the two of us even closer together. His hands began to tug at the hem of my shirt. I felt my body tense as his cold hands came in contact with my bare stomach running them up and down under my shirt. His mouth eventually retrieved from mine moving down my chin, and to the crook of my next sucking on it gently.

"So," he said as he continued to suck on the base of my neck. "You wanna take this upstairs?" His words caught me off guard.

"Duncan-" I started willing to protest, but was cut off when I felt him pick my up bridal style, and start carrying my down the hall to the bottom of the stairs. He moved at quick pace as if he was completely confident that he wouldn't drop me, but I hooked my arms around his neck to be sure making the two of us even closer, and allowing him to press his lips on to mine once again. We reached the top of the stairs in no time still tongue wrestling when he pulled away for a quick second to ask.

"Which door?" Before he quickly came back for more.

"Farthest on the left." I told him in between the times our lips made contact. He shifted my position in his arms before he continued down the hall to the door I had told him was mine, fumbling at the handle, once he was finally able to open it he kicked the door open, tossing my on the empty bed, crawled on top of me, and continued to trail kisses down my chin, and to the base of my neck.

His hands explored over every inch of my body until they found their way back down to the hem of my shirt this time pulling it upwards instead of just exploring underneath it. In the matter of a few short seconds I felt my shirt being lifted over my head sending a quick chill to rush over my bare stomach hoping I'd adjust to the new temperature quickly.

He gripped on to my waist as he started trailing his tongue down my neck, past my collarbone, and to my chest while his hands messaged over my black lace bra. He quickly became impatient now moving his hands to the my back slowly unhinging each of the hooks on my bra, and once he had unclasped the last of them I stopped him.

"Wait," I said covering my chest so my bra wouldn't fall off, "don't you think we're taking things a little too fast?" I asked.

"No, not really." He said truthfully. "There's no need to be ashamed of you're body babe. You're _far _from bad lookin'." He said removing my hands from my chest, and pulling off the rest of my bra nearly drooling at the sight of my bare chest. I instantly blushed at the sight of his face.

"Um..." I trailed off.

**{MATURE SCENE AHEAD}**

"Damn," was all he said with a big dopey smile on his face as he leaned down smothering my neck in wet, sloppy kisses before he quickly trailed down every inch of my upper body stopping at my exposed breasts. He hungrily took my left breast in his mouth sucking and running his tongue over my sensitivenipple as his left hand copied the same motions his tongue made oon my right breast.

Small moans escaped my mouth once he switched the two up now sucking and biting on my right breast as his right right hand messaged the other. Once he became bored with teasing me he began to remove his own shirt allowing me to marvel at his perfect body. His large biceps rippled as he pulled the tight article of clothing over his head, also revealing his powerful six-pack that ended where his sexy happy trail began leading into the waistband of his jeans.

Once his shirt was discarded on the floor he leaned back down over me kissing me on the lips as his hands fumbled with unbuttoning my pants. He pulled away from me to focus on getting them undone now using bot hands. Once he was finally successful with my help he was able to pull them completely off, toss them to the ground, and trailed his wet lips from my navel down to the waistband of my underwear. His tongue ran above the waistband teasing me as his one of his large calloused hands began to run over my sensitive and easily around area.

I gripped on to the covers slightly as his hand began to rub harder over my underwear until he decided he had teased me enough to now pull them off. Once my underwear we around my ankles I helped kick them off leaving me completely naked under him. He helped position me so he would have easier access to my virgin boundaries, and being too caught up in the moment I never refused.

He began kissing and running his tongue along the inside of my upper thighs moving closer and closer to my wet core. I moaned gripping the covers tighter once his tongue moved over my entrance slinking in and out of if roughly. I felt my back arch drastically when he removed it from my wet entrance, and started sucking and biting on my throbbing clitoris replacing his skilled tongue for two of his fingers repeating the cycle. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. My breathing became rough and heavy still constantly moaning as I began thrusting my hips into his face, and in seconds I erupted having my third orgasm in the past few hours.

I lay on the bed feeling weak and tired from the previous minutes, Duncan leaned over me kissing me on the lips again allowing me to taste the fowl liquid I had just released. My face scrunched up and he laughed.

"What, don't like the way you taste?" He asks before leaning closer to my ear. "'Cause I love it." He shares seductively before he pulls away, and begins to undo his own pants. Seeing him do so makes me start to have second thoughts. I understood how Duncan was, but I didn't know if I was willing to go far enough to stick some delinquent's cock in my mouth. Once he took his pants off leaving him only in his grey plaid boxers it revield how aroused he was by the situation. His member sticking out through the thin fabric of his boxers.

He leaned down to start caressing my neck with his lips for the millionth time in the past half hour as he whispered in my ear. "What, not gonna return the favor, Princess?" He asked lustfully chewing on my earlobe leaving me to moan.

"I can't." I told him nearly drowning in ecstasy.

He groaned before responding. "Why not?"

"I just-I don't know if I'm...prepared for this." I tried explaining placing my hand on his chest.

"There's no going back now," he said breathing slightly heavy, "and it would only be fair." He told me. I didn't respond trying to come up with an answer on my own. I didn't plan for this to happen let alone plan to have to possibly stick Duncan's...member in my mouth. One; I didn't know if I would please him the way he did me, two; I didn't know if I'd be capable of finishing, and three; I wasn't sure if I was ready.

"Princess," he nearly moaned causing the guilt to rush through my veins. _'It's only fair.' _I could hear him saying over and over in my head.

"Al-alright." I mumbled. His mouth retreated from my neck and he looked down on me.

"Really?" He asked a bit too eager.

"Y-yes..." I trailed off feeling more nervous than ever. He grinned seductively before flipping me over, so that I was now on top of him, and began pulling down his boxers. I was cautious to help, but finally brought myself to do so pulling them completely off, and reveling his extremely large and erect member. He gasped when the cold air came in contact around it closing his eyes tightly. I stared wide-eyed at his impressive self not sure what to do next.

I was cautious to bring my hand down and grasp it around his throbbing member, and start tugging on it. I almost instantly received a loud moan from his mouth knowing I was already doing well. Feeling a little better I continued to run my hand up and down his shaft picking up the pace now. His breathing became short and choppy as I gripped on to his balls with my free hand-messaging them, now starting to like the feeling of being in control.

I looked over at Duncan who's eyes were shut tightly looking completely powerless, and I'm not sure if it was the dominance that was overpowering me, or the fact that I was nearly dripping with arousal, but I leaned down over his hard self, and took the head of him in my mouth. He groaned at the feeling of my tongue lapping over the tip of him, so I decided to pull my mouth off his, and start running my tongue along the length of him. His body tensed drastically as I moved my mouth back to his tip, and took as much of him in as I could at once sucking and lapping every part of his throbbing self that I could. I eventually decided to grasp on to his balls again and gently start messaging them. I continued this process of sucking and messaging for longer than I had expected until he grabbed on to my hair panting like a dog.

"Awh, _fuck." _He spat as he began to thrust himself in and out of my mouth, and within seconds he released into my mouth. Unprepared and a bit shocked I pulled away with the remainder of his cum in my mouth as I painfully swallowed glad to be rid of the taste. He sat up still breathing heavily looking at me as I wiped my mouth from the remaining liquid that lingered there.

"God damn..." he mumbled panting hard, "if I didn't know you were a virgin I never would have guessed that was your first time suckin' dick." He said truthfully smiling at me. I blushed from the compliment glad that I didn't disappoint. He grasped me by the wrists and flipped me back over so now he was towering over me again. "So are you ready to go all the way?" He asked seductively raising a brow.

"I..." I began not sure what I really wanted.

"Don't worry," he said graping his length in his left hand, "I'll be gentle." I assured spreading the lips of my boundaries open as he began running the tip of his head up and down my clitoris instantly arousing me before he brought it down over my dripping entrance ready to penetrate it before I stopped him.

"Wait," I spoke, "d-do you have any protection?" I nervously asked.

_"Fuck," _he hissed under his breath, "I-uh...yeah, I think so." He told me leaning over the bed to fiddle with his shoes. "Here it is." He said with his head still facing the floor. I relaxed a bit more closing my eyes awaiting the pain to overflow my body. "You might wanna keep you eyes closed." I heard him say. I opened an eye to look at him he was kneeling in between my legs with his member positioned in front of my entrance. "This might hurt a bit." He warned. I nodded my head and closed both my eyes tightly as I felt him lift my ankles over his broad shoulder giving him better access when he felt ready to penetrate me. I big on my bottom lip already feeling the pain though nothing was happening.

"Ready, Princess?" He asked. I nodded my head in response, and shortly after I felt him push himself inside me. My body tensed uncomfortable with his large size instantly feeling pain.

"Stop." I instructed, and he did as he was told not moving an inch further into me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I just..." I breathed in a deep breath before I looked up at him. "Okay, I'm ready." I told him. He nodded and proceeded deeper into me the pain was almost unbearable, but I was able to put it aside once he was fully in now able to bring him self out, and slam back inside me. I arched my back half in pain and the other half in pleasure. It was official; I was no longer a virgin. I had allowed a cocky delinquent to come in and sweep me off my feet; and I couldn't have been happier.

He continued to work his way in a out of me harder with each thrust, and hitting my G-spot every time. I screamed in ecstasy gripping on to the unruly sheet for dear life. I caught a glimpse at him looking as determined as ever with each thrust as if he wanted this to be worth it for me. He noticed me staring and looked me dead in the eyes; he was breathing heavily, his face was flushed as sweat poured off it and his bare chest, but he still managed to grin at me, which I returned before I had to arch myself back in pleasure.

Once I became used to the feeling of him plunging into me I started thrusting my hips in sync with his causing the two of us to speed up thrusting into each other as hard as possible, both of us moaning constantly as I felt myself nearly reaching my limits, and it was obvious he was too. Sweat poured down my face as I thrust my self on his throbbing self one last time before I felt my body erupt again. My head fell back against the bed as I screamed tightening myself up sending Duncan over the edge moaning in pleasure as he released into me as well.

**{OKAY, IT'S SAFE}**

Once the two of us has finished he collapsed on top of me, but quickly rolled off pulling himself out of me once he realized he was nearly suffocatingme with his weight. The two of us laid next to each other failing to catch our breath from the intense amount of bliss we had just put each other through. From my peripheral vision I caught staring at me with a grin on his face.

"So, how...was that for your first time?" He asked swallowing hard, and still panting like a dog.

I smiled at him. "It was...really nice." I told him honestly still trying to control my own breathing as he pulled one of the stray covers over us. I thanked him before he leaned in closer to me as placed a gentle kiss on my lips. The two of us continued to plant small kiss after kiss on to each other's lips when the silent room became filled with loud metal music.

**_Believe me_**  
**_You never met a motherfucker like me_**

The two of us pulled away from out passionate kissing to look around the room.

**_Bet you never seen the things that I've seen_**  
**_Bottled up inside_**

_"Shit," _He spat throwing the covers off himself, and getting out of the bed.

"What?" I asked curiously sitting up in bet as he dug through his pants.

**__****_This time I'm taking back my life  
I'm rising up  
I've had enough_**

_"_My damn phone." He told me standing up and looking at the screen completely exposed. I blushed as I looked him up and down. He really was good looking. He sighed. "It's my ma." He told me. "She's pissed I'm not home. I-uh, should get going." He told me before he started to pull his boxers on.

"Oh," I mumbled, "A-alright." I told him gripping the covers tighter to my body.

"Maybe we can work on that project before the Geoff's party tomorrow." He suggested as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Okay, sounds good." I said flashing him a small disappointed smile. He returned the smile before walking over to the bed and kissing me once on the lips before walking towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow, Princess." He winked before walking into the hall, and closing the door behind him. I sighed before laying back down in the bed alone and slightly sore before I eventually drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**A/N: Phew...that was a LOT of work. Haha, what do you guys think? How awful of Duncan to just use Courtney for sex, and then just leave her all alone...shame on him, but trust me this is just the begining. There is gonna be WAAAAAAAAAAAAY more drama between the two of them in the future chapters! I've already got it planned out...muahaha!**_

**_Well, that's all for now. Review please! :D_**


	8. Sudden Realization

**_A/N: Well, here is the next chapter! I understand some of you aren't happy about what went down towards the end of the last chapter, and I know...I'm not so happy about it either, but like I keep saying I HAVE MY REASONS!_**

**_This chapter focuses mostly on...Duncan's POV of the whole incident...hehehe, and I think most of you will start to forgive me by the end of this chapter...hopefully...O.o_**

**_Oh, and about TDWT last night...is it just me, or does the Alejandro and Heather relationship drastically resemble Duncan and Courtney from season one? Please tell me I'm not the only one thinking this._**

**_Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews so far! You all rock! :D_**

**_R&R and review!_**

**_~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round_**

* * *

**Duncan:**

"Hey man." I spoke into my cell phone as I closed the front door to Princess' house.

_"Dude, why the fuck didn't you pick up your phone?" _One of pissed friends asked me.

"I was-" I paused to chuckle, "kinda busy man." I told him.

_"With **what**?" _He asked.

_"_I'll explain later," I told him, "so what did you want?" I asked curiously.

_"You free bro? Me and the guys were gonna head down to the lake and light up a Mary Jane." _He laughed.

"Yeah, man I'll be there in five." I said before hanging up the phone, and hopping on my Harley. The lake was the place me and a few friends had made as our hangout a few years back. It was really nothing more than just a place to cause trouble, like we cared. I revved the engine on my bike, and kicked off the pavement, driving out of Princess' col-de-sac with only memories of the previous hour to get me through the rest of the day. I smiled to myself thinking about it. I'll admit what we shared back at her place was...special. Jesus, did I sound cheesy...

I dodged in and out of traffic trying to get to the lake as quickly as possible, so I could brag about my game to my loser friends.

Once I arrived I parked my bike in the grass, and headed towards the woods where we usual hung since it was really the only place we could lay low considering most of us were wanted criminals. I eventually met up with the group who were leaning casually against the trunks of some large oaks like they owned the joint.

"Finally he decides to show up." Andrew bitched while rolling his eyes as he took a drag from his cigarette with his black nail polished hands. His bleach blonde hair lay unruly on top of his head, and over his eyelinered eyes while his mult-colored _ACDC _and neon green pants tightly hugged his body in an uncomfortable way. He wore fingerless gloves and black high tops with bright orange laces. It was easy to say he was the pussy of the group being scene or emo or...whatever he was.

"Fuck off man." I spat at him walking over to my best friend, Marcus. The two of us had known each other since I was in first grade, and had been best buds since. He was tall with dark hair like mine, but he didn't go far enough to dye his like me. Also just like me he had his face pierced up with a gauge in each ear, a tongue ring, and a pair of snake bites. He wore a loose gray hoodie, baggy black jeans with a chain attached, and a scowl that could scare you shitless. Once I was standing by his side I grabbed a single cigarette from the box he held out, light it with his lighter, and took a long drag.

"So," Rose, the bad ass girl of the group spoke, "where _have _you been Sparky? It's not like you to be so..._unfashionably _late." Her bright red lips formed into a smirk as she teased. She stood across from me wearing her bright red leggings and black mini-skirt, a tight white tank top that gave you a great look of her chests, a black and red tie, and her usual combat boots. Her short, spiky, brown hair lay messily over her face. I was a bit surprised and pleased once I realised she decided to take my advice and re-dye her hair again: Electric blue.

"Well, if you _must _know babe, I was with some chick." I told them receiving devilish grins from the guys and an eye roll from Rose.

"Typical Duncan..." she trailed off almost annoyed, "always trying to get laid 24/7."

"That's me." I told her taking another drag from my cigarette.

"So, who is it this time, that Heather bitch still?" Marcus asked holding his cigar to his lips awaiting a response.

"Nawh, man. I broke it off with her like, a week ago." I explained.

"Well, then _who _in their right minds would want to fuck _you?" _Andrew scoffed.

"Courtney Reynolds." I spoke nonchalantly. Each of the three stared at my wide-eyed.

"Y-you mean that _prep?" _Rose asked with anger in her tone. She was the only one in my grade out of the group, but her parents moved at the beginning of the school year to keep her away from us, and Marcus had dropped out of school last year when he was a junior, while Andrew was a year younger then us.

"Yeah," I told her shrugging my shoulders. She didn't respond for a minute.

"_What _was going through your head when you thought this through?" She asked curiously.

"Thought she'd be a challenge, and guess what? I conquered it." I said winking. She squinted her eyes at me in disgust.

"Niiiiiiice, man." Marcus told me holding out his fist out. I grinned and slammed my fist into his.

"No, not nice. I can't believe you. I knew you were a player, but I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to _use _some poor girl like that." Rose bitched.

I scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"Duncan, she's not Heather. Courtney Reynolds is an actual girl with _feelings. _Do you even understand how selfish you're being?" She asked.

"Trust me, Rose. I'm being _far _from selfish." I chuckled receiving a laugh from both the guys as well.

"_Dick." _I managed to hear her mutter under her breath.

"Whatever, Princess sure doesn't think so." I thought aloud.

"Awwh, isn't that cute? Dunky here already has a pet name for his new toy." Andrew teased still giggling.

"Yeah, man. What's up with that? Heather never had a name..." Marcus pointed out raising a brow.

"I-I don't know man. Do I have to have a reason?" I said trying to cover my ass up.

"Maybe Duncan Reid actually _has _feelings for a human being." Rose muttered.

"Psh, no I don't." I scoffed.

"Suuure," she said, "I think you like her."

"What are you talking about?" I asked feeling my face heat up a bit.

"She's not your type, and if you _really _just wanted sex you wouldn't go for someone like her." She said.

"I told you I wanted a challenge."

She raised a brow. "These two idiots might buy that shit," she said pointing at Marcus and Andrew, "but I actually understand what goes on in a boy's head a little better. You like her, and the more you deny it the more obvious it seems. Let's face it Duncan, you're going soft." She grinned.

"Haha, yeah, so does this mean you're gonna start acting and dressin' like a prep now Duncan?" Andrew teased.

"I _told _you. I don't like her!"

"Then why are you blushing tough guy?" Rose asked making my face burn even more, and without saying a word I furrowed my brows and started walking back to my bike.

"Where you goin'?" Andrew asked.

"Probably to go write a little love song for his girlfriend." Marcus teased-the two of them now laughing up a storm. Not even bothering to turn around I tossed my cigarette carelessly into the woods, flipped the three of them off, and continued walking.

"Yeah, love you too, Dunc." Rose shouted. "Oh, and tell Courtney we totally approve of your relationship." She giggled.

"Love sick fool." I heard someone barely mutter.

With my face burning not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment I finally made it back to my bike lightly cursing under my breath, started it up, and drove off looking forward to making it home tonight.

* * *

I opened the front door to my loud home. Instantly being greeted by my mom who was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Jer?" She asked peering around the corner only to see me with a scowl still plastered on my face. "Oh, Duncan, sweetie. You're home early." She said with a smile. Though I looked a lot like my dad most people said that out of all my siblings I mostly resembled my ma. She had shoulder length blonde hair just like I did naturally, her bright blue eyes matched mine perfectly; me being the only one in the family with the same eyes as her, and I've even been told we had the same smile, which amused me 'cause I'm pretty sure my mom didn't wear a devious smug grin like I normally did, but whatever. She was currently wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of gray sweatpants, and a pair of pink slippers, which was what she usually wore once she got home from working down at the station.

"Not like I had anything better to do." I mumbled walking past her, and to the fridge grabbing a soda.

"Not before dinner hun." She told me while stirring a pot of pasta.

"I think you can deal. At least I'm _home _for dinner." I growled opening the can, and taking a swig from it receiving a glare from her.

"You just got home. Don't start." She warned me watching my every move.

"Whatever," I sighed.

"So," she said trying to change the subject, "how was your day?" She asked.

"Lame." I mumbled quickly.

"Why because you _didn't _have to serve in detention today?" She teased.

"Ha ha, you're so fuckin' funny ma'." I spat sarcastically leaning against the wall across from her.

"Watch you're language, Duncan." She told me as she turned off the stove, bringing the pot over the sink, and pouring it into the pasta drainer. "So, nothing interesting happened today?" She asked still attempting to communicate. I was hesitant before answering.

"I went over to some chick's house to work on a project, or something." I mumbled taking another gulp of soda.

"Oh? What's the project about?" She turned around to ask smiling a bit.

"Hell if I know. We didn't really get to that part..." I grinned devilishly to myself just at the thought. My mom glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You know how I feel about sex before marriage. You're too young." She told me crossing her arms over her chest.

"Last time I checked we're Jewish, not Catholic, so that premarital sex shit doesn't work with us." I told her.

She sighed. "Okay, first of all; Jewish people frown upon premarital sex _more _that Catholics, and secondly; I don't want you doing something you'll regret." She said with a concerned look on her face making me uncomfortable.

"Alright, ma. I think I've had my handful of sex talk with you for the day." I said tossing my can in the trash, and walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I don't know. Shower?" I said wanting to take my mind off of our awkward conversation.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon." She shouted.

"Yeah, whatever." I said walking up the stairs.

Once I was at the top of the staircase I walked over to the hall closet grabbing a towel, and made my way down the hall to the bathroom to find it locked.

"Whoever the fucks in there better get out!" I spat slamming my fist against the door. There was no response, but it opened shortly after I threatened to break it down, and out came my older brother, Matt. He towered over me with an annoyed glare on his face. He was the second oldest of my siblings being 19, and he was a total ass. He had short dark hair that he seemed to take too long fixing each day, his eyes were shit colored like my dad's, he wore a dark blue _Holister_ shirt, and worn pair of jeans. It killed me to say I was related to a prep, but it's not like I had much of choice.

_"What_?" He spat looking down at me.

"Uh, I need to water the toilet. What the fuck does it look like? I gotta shower man." I spat back.

"Well, there you go, _Princess." _He spat shoving his way past me instantly reminding me of Courtney. _Was Rose right? Was I really going soft? _I shrugged off the thought, and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door, and locking it behind me. There was no sign of water by the sink or in the shower, and I never heard the toilet flush, so I can only wonder what my brother was up to. I shook off any ideas, walked over to turn the shower on, quickly stripped from my clothes, and hoped in causing a chill to run down my spine from the drastic temperature change.

As weird as it sounds the shower was where I thought about things. Anything from day to day events to dirty perverted thoughts, but whatever it would be it was a great place to just unwind, and for some reason the first thing to pop into mind was the conversation I had back at the lake with the guys.

_"I told you. I don't like her!"_

_"Then why are you blushing tough guy?"_

I knew I didn't have a thing for Princess, it was just Rose getting to me as usual. I mean, yeah, she was _hot, _but anything with a pulse, and without a dick was pretty much hot to me. Plus, her personality was a total buzz kill. I mean, all she lived for was school, and grades, and college, and shit. She really didn't have much of a life if you ask me, but then again, it was her personality that drove me crazy. Something about her maybe it was the bossiness, or stubbornness I don't know, but I loved it. It just made her more hot to me.

I found myself becoming hotter just from the taught of today's encounter with her. She might have been totally inexperienced and a virgin, but hot damn, she was one of the best fucks I've had in a long time. I mean, just the fact at how innocent and vulnerable she seemed then was a total turn on, because on a daily basis you'd never see Courtney Reynolds seem weak for any reason, and just the thought that _I _made her that way was a real accomplishment. And her body...don't even get me started on that topic. She was..._perfect. _Hell, her body was at _least _ten times hotter Heather's. Every inch of her was arousing, and the way she sounded when we screwed begging for more...

_**{MATURE SCENE AHEAD}**_

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and looked down at my easily aroused self. I stuck my head out of my shower double checking that the bathroom door was locked ('cause all I needed was for someone to walk in on me) before I grasped my hard dick in my left hand, and slowly began stroking it.

Now, I wasn't the kinda guy that was ashamed of jacking off. I mean, it was a natural thing, and the only guy that _didn't _jack off regularly was a total pussy that was scared too. I could do it just about anywhere at any time too I just had to be bored or horny enough, because trust me having a few people around never stopped me before. You gotta do what you gotta do.

I began to pump my hand up and down the shaft of my throbbing dick harder and fast getting hornier by the second, and occasionally letting out small, barely audible groans. I kept up this process as I leaned my forehead against the wall of the shower allowing the hot water to pour down my back as I continued to please myself.

My breathing became short, and choppy and each moan became louder once I began to think about how much of an amazing job Princess did earlier on me. It was like she was some kinda pro. Keeping up the taught process I could tell I was on the seconds away from climax, and kicked myself into overdrive until I felt myself release all over my hand and onto the tub's faucet. I let out a lust filled sigh of relief still leaning against the wall feeling to weak to move an inch when there was a loud knock on the door. I jumped a bit until I remembered the door was locked.

_**{YOU'RE SAFE}**_

"Yo,squirt, mom said dinner's ready." I heard Matt shout at my through the closed door.

Still panting I responded. "Yeah...I'll be down in...a few..." I told him poorly covering my choppy breaths.

"Whatever." He said before I could hear his footsteps becoming quieter. I sighed thinking about what I'd just done. It was totally normal for a guy to jack off to a chick he didn't have feelings for..._right? _I didn't like her. I knew this.

Deep in thought I stuck my hand under the running water to clean it off then rinsed off the faucet before I finally got out. My legs felt weak as I stepped out of the shower reaching for my towel, and loosely wrapping it around my waste. I quietly unlocked the door, flung it open, and walked back to my room locking the door behind me.

I searched my room for something to wear, but when I found everything was either dirty, or missing I threw on a black pair of jeans with multiple tares in them that I pulled down a bit so you could see my green boxers underneath, and a tight white _wife beater. _I didn't bother fixing my hair before I went down stairs. I was in bad need of a cut and some color, so you really couldn't tell where the mohawk began or ended.

I took my time walking down the stairs not being a huge fan of family dinners. It was usually a time for my parents to praise my other siblings for being well behaved while they bickered at my for whatever it was I did wrong that day.

"There you are." My mom said placing dinner on the table as I entered the kitchen. Everyone but her was already sitting in their usual spots at the table. My dad, sister Aubrey, Matt, and other brother Jeremy. Without my in the picture they almost seemed...perfect. "Take a seat hun." My mom instructed as I walked over to my usual seat next to my 17 year old brother, Jeremy. He had dirty blonde hair like my mom, brown eyes like my dad, he was wearing one of our school hoodies, and a pair of gym shorts.

"And pull your pants up while you're at it." My dad ordered sternly. I looked at him, and rolled my eyes before ignoring him taking my seat. My mom quickly sat down after me signaling we could begin eating.

"So hun, how was your day?" My ma asked my dad since they didn't share the same shift down at the station today.

"The usual," he said, "nothing too crazy."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"How about you Aub?" She asked my 21 year old sister. "How are your classes treating you?" She asked referring to college. My sister was Both my sister and brother off at college studying to be a cop, and she decided to live on campus coming home for dinner once or twice a week, while my brother was too lazy to move out and pay for himself.

She swallowed what she had in her mouth before answering. "It's good. I have a few exams later this week though." She said. My mom and sister were almost identical. I mean, you could tell they were related they had the same features except my sister had dark hair and brown eyes like my dad, but still they looked pretty much alike. She was wearing a plain pink t-shirt, and light skinny jeans just like she did every other day.

"Yeah, same here." Matt spoke with a full mouth. I rolled my eyes. In my books, college was for suckers. I planned on dropping out after this year, and when my parents found out they flipped a dick on me.

"What about you two?" She asked me and Jeremy. I ignored her, and continued eating while my brother cleared his throat.

"Boring as usual, but apparently not for Duncan." My head shot up, and I glared at him who wore an evil smirk.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously.

"_Language." _My mom spat.

"There some rumor goin' around that you got a new girlfriend is all." _Rumor? _I thought. _I made sure to keep the thing between me and Princess on the down low._

"What are you talking about?" I continued to ask.

"Don't play stupid," he told me, "all the seniors know, so it must be a big deal."

"You have a girlfriend?" My mom asked concerned. "D-does she know about that other girl you were with earlier?"

"What _other_ girl?" My dad asked a bit furious.

"It's nothing." I said shrugging them off. "Who told you _that_?" I asked my brother.

"No one really it's been floatin' around most of the day." He said with a shrug.

"Well, lets hope she's not some bitch like the last chick Duncan brought home." Aubrey mumbled under her breath. That's when it hit me; _Heather. _I furrowed my brows only imagining what I'd do to her once we got to school tomorrow. That bitch was gonna pay...

"From what _I _heard she's some valedictorian prep." He smiled evilly snapping me outta my trance. Most of my family looked at me like they had just seen Bigfoot, or something.

"What?" I asked as I felt my face heat up again.

"It's about time..." my dad mumbled before starting to eat.

"Good for you hun." My mom said, "it's nice to know you've given up on those...nasty girls."

"Ma, she's not my girlfriend." I mumbled pinching the bridge of my nose.

"That's sure not what it sounds like to me." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, and if she wasn't why are you blushing like a little girl?" Matt asked.

"Matthew Reid, don't make fun of your brother." My mom ordered.

"_Yeah,_" Jeremy said, "it's not _his _fault he's in _love." _He snickered.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry, Dunky, I didn't mean to hurt your little _lover boy_ feelings." Matt apologized. The two laughing their asses off at me. That was when I snapped.

"Shut the fuck up!" I spat standing up from the table, and pounding my fists on to it.

"Boy..." my dad growled glaring at me evilly.

"Fuck you." I spat at him. I looked back over at my brothers. "Fuck you too." I said flipping them off.

"Duncan!" My mom spat as I knocked my chair over and stormed off up stairs. "You couldn't just let us have _one _decent dinner for once?" I heard my mom scolded to my brothers as I made my way to my bedroom slamming the door behind me. I laid down on my bed with my face in the pillow, and groaned.

I had learned three things that night at dinner: One; that everyone in my family was a complete jackass, two; that Heather Chambers was the _biggest _bitch on the face of the Earth, and three; that I had _actually_ started developing _real _feelings for Courtney Reynolds.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! I'll be seeing you soon! Review! :)_**


	9. Finally Official

**_A/N: Well, long time no see! I'm celebrating by posting another chapter for you all! _**

**Okay, I just HAVE to address this! _So over the weekend I decided to catch up on all the TDWT episodes since I stopped watching at like, the thrid episode, and you know how youtube is they have like every episode up already. Right now I'm all caught up. Actually I think I'm ahead of most people I'm only like, episode 14, and oh my God my mood has been ruined. Grrr..._**

**_I'm not gonna give anything away to any of you, but if you want to know what went on you can PM me._**

**_This chapter is the chapter before the party scene. Whoooo! Paaartayy! Haha._**

**_That is all for now. I know I'm begining to ramble on again. What else is new?_**

**_So, here is the next long awaited chapter of Girl Toy! Yaaay._**

**_Rated M for sex stuff, and language, but don't worry there is no smut in this chapter. Boo hoo._**

**_R&R and enjoy! :)_**

**_~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Courtney_**:

_"Mornin', Princess." I heard as I began to come to from a good night's sleep. I proceeded to rub the sleep from my eyes, keeping my body covered with the sheets as I remembered the events that had happened previously that day. When I was finally able to open my eyes my face was a mere few inches from his strong bare chest. Elated that he was still here I nuzzled my face into it, hearing him chuckle. "Sleep good?"_

_"Mhmm," I hummed, "best night's sleep I've had in a while." I explained continuing to smile into his pecs._

_"Good," he said running his hand through my hair._

_"What time is it?" I asked surprised my alarm hadn't gone off yet knowing it was still a school day._

_"Time for you to wake up." He simply said._

_"What?" I asked a bit confused turning around to face him._

_"You need to wake up, Princess." He said grasping my chin in one of his large hands._

_"But...I'm already awake." I tried explaining receiving another chuckle from him._

_"No you're not." He smiled shaking his head. "You're dreaming."_

_"What? No, no, I'm awake see?" I said pinching myself, but feeling nothing. I looked up at feeling a bit distressed. "What's going on?"_

_"Sorry, Princess. Now wake up." He smiled again before gently placing his lips on to mine._

**Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep!**

I groaned reaching for my alarm clock as it continued to go off. Once my arm made it to the night stand I slammed the plastic object finally quieting it, and almost instantly sitting up in bed to find myself alone.

"What a realistic dream..." I said to myself while I grabbed the blanket off my bed to cover myself as I made my way into the hall to use the shower. I turned the shower head on, and stepped in, but since I was tired and still a bit sore I ended up staying in longer than needed.

I dashed out of the bathroom barely covering myself up as I realised I had spent over a half hour in the shower zoned out over nothing. Once in my room I quickly blew dry my hair leaving it partly wet once I finished, and lazily ran a brush through my hair attempting to undo all the knots in it.

I threw my closet door open throwing items of clothes one after another until I pulled on a gray polo, an olive green pair of pants, and lacing up a pair of my gray wedges before I grabbed my bag, and walked out of my bedroom.

"There you are," my mother said startling me as I made it into the kitchen for breakfast.

"What?" I asked my heart beating a bit faster than usual.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday morning that's all." She told me. "What have you been up to? When I got home you were in bed, so I just let you sleep."

"Oh, ummm, you know I was just...tired when I got home, so I decided to...get some sleep." I lied through my teeth feeling awful.

"Rough day yesterday?" She asked as I grabbed a _Nutri-Grain _bar from the pantry.

"Umm, no, no, not really. I was just...tired."

"Well, everyone has those days." She said sipping her coffee.

"Yep..." I trailed off looking at the clock glad to see the time. "Oh, look at the time. I've got to get going, or I'll be late for school."

"Okay, hon, have a nice day." My mom smiled waving me out the door.

"You too." I responded speed walking out the door. It was nice out for Mid-January, so I decided that it was a walking day. Well, even if there were ten feet of snow outside I'd still have to walk since my car was still at the school. I'm actually surprised my mother hadn't brought it up, because I didn't have an explanation for it. Good thing I only lived a few blocks from the school plus, the fresh air, and exercise wouldn't kill me.

I made it on campus fifteen minutes before the first bell rang luckily having a load of time to spare.

"Court, wait up!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned around to be faced with Bridgette who was just now stepping out of Geoff's car. I guess it was cute how the two would carpool. I smiled at her warmly as she approached me slightly out of breath. "Hey!" He smiled.

"Hi, Bridge." I replied continuing to walk towards the front of the school.

"See you in English, Pookie!" She called to Geoff who was walking towards DJ, his best friend, and also one of his fellow sport teammates, and by one I meant I didn't even know. Geoff might have been on the dumber side, but he was a sport freak he made about every team possible at school, and he wasn't bad either.

"Love you, babe!" He shouted waving.

"Awwwh, love you too!" She grinned ear to ear turning back around to walk with me. "Awwwh, isn't he so _sweet?" _She asked holding her hands over her heart.

"Adorable." I teased, because the two of them got real corny real fast.

"So," she said changing the topic, "are you excited for the party tonight?" She asked nearly screaming in delight.

"The...what party?" I asked knowing I'd heard something about it from somewhere.

"Um, Geoff's _huge _party he's throwing tonight. You know, the one that's been planned for like, two months now. I thought you were going?" She explained.

"When did I say that?" I asked confused.

"Well, Duncan said you two were." She said. That was when it clicked. I _had_ agreed to go with him to this party.

"O-ohh, _that _party." I mumbled.

"Yeah, _that _party." She grinned. "So, you and Duncan." She continued now nudging my arm with her shoulder.

"Um, yeah?" I ask not knowing how much she knew.

"What's this I hear about you too being a little more than just French partners?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Heh, w-what are you talking about?" I asked trying to keep it cool.

"Don't play stupid. I've heard things going around." She continued to tease.

"Wait, what have you hear-"

"Well, fancy seein' you two hear." A deep voice said behind us. I turned around, and to no surprise I was face to face with Duncan who was smiling down at me. "Mind if i take Princess of your hands Malibu?" He asked Bridgette as he slung his arm around my neck making me blush.

"Sure thing, Duncan, but remember we're on school grounds now, so keep it PG." She said before walking off into another crowd of girls leaving me a bit confused. _What all did she **really **know?_

"Walk with me, Princess." He said half dragging me up the stairs of the school. "So, how was your night?" He asks.

"It was...quiet." I told him. "I slept the whole time."

"Did I really wear you out _that _much?" He teased.

"Yeah, well..." I blushed again.

"It's alright, we'll keep it our little secret." He winked.

"A-alright." I mumbled. "So...how was _your_ night?"

"It was..." he paused a minute before continuing, "interesting."

"Interesting..._how?" _I laughed a bit for no reason.

"Well, if you knew my family I think you'd understand." He said. "Who knows maybe you can meet 'em sometime." He told me grinning a bit.

"Oh, o-okay..." I replied starting to notice others around us staring.

"Yeah, so about the party tonight. You're still goin' right?" He asked looking down at me.

"Only if you are." I said sounding a bit pathetic, and mentally slapping myself.

"Oh, I'll be there." He grinned remaining tired for a minute or two. "If you want I can take you." He spoke.

Not sure if I was hearing right I looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I can take you if you want. You know, it'll be like a date." He continued to grin, and at this point you'd think his face would start to hurt.

"S-sure." I said returning the smile.

"Sweet, so Geoff told me you've never been to a party before. That true or was he just bull shitting me?" He asked stopping at my locker.

"Um, no, no it was true. They're not really...my thing." I told him as I began to work on my locker combination.

"_Really? _Well, you're in for quite a first experience considering it's _Geoff's _party. They get _pretty _insane." He explains as I fail at my third attempt to open my locker.

"Ughh," I mumble becoming a bit frustrated.

"Need a hand?" He asks placing his hand on top of mine.

"S-sure." I said removing my hand from the lock allowing him to grip it.

"So, what's your combo?" He asked.

"27, 8, 15." I said pausing in between the times he spun the dial, and on his first try the locker opened successfully. "Show off." I teased.

"Nawh, I've just got these mad skills." He chuckled, but paused realizing what he said. "Jesus, I'm startin' to sound like Harold..." he said in discust making me giggle.

"Maybe a little." I told him grabbing my textbooks from the locker as the five minute bell rang. I closed my locker, and looked up at him leaning against the lockers sporting his usual attire. A tight black heavy metal shirt this time it being _The Devil Wears Prada, _extremely torn jeans that rode ridiculously low on him showing off his green boxers, his same red _Converse, _and today, a dog collar. He never seized to surprise anyone with his choice of clothing for the day.

"I should probably head off to class. I can't afford to be late again." I told him.

He shrugged. "A'ight, guess I'll see you in Biology then." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I agreed watching the other students swarm around us trying to get to their next class, and out of nowhere I felt his lips gently descend on to mine, allowing everyone around us to stop, and gawk at the surprising sight. He eventually pulled away leaving me of course, wanting more.

"See you in a bit, babe." He told me as he weaved through the crowds of people who had their eyes glued on him, and as soon as he was out of sight they moved on to me. I blushed deeply, and speed walked in the opposite direction to my next class only wondering what this day had in store for me.

* * *

"So, I heard about you and Duncan. Wow, I didn't see that one coming. What do you even see in him?" Beth rambled on the second I had to return to my seat. The period was almost over, and then I'd get to hide at lunch for an hour. "Courtney? Hello?" She was so hard to tune out no matter how hard I tried. I even attempted to hum something-anything to block out the lisp of a nosey wannabee, but still no luck.

This wasn't my first troubling encounter of the day though. The second I entered my first period class I was nearly attacked by everyone in class being drowned out by question after question. _'Do you like him?' 'Are you two going out?' 'Does Heather know?' 'What do you see in him?' "Have you two .' 'Why you?' Etc._

It was ridiculous...

"Beth, please just shut _up." _I spat tired of the constant questioning.

"Oh, sorry..." she mumbled, and thankfully the rest of class she kept her mouth shut leaving me to my work until the bell rang almost bringing me to my knees to pray, but instead I calmly collected my items, and headed for the door ignoring any stray words from anyone I passed not wanting to talk.

"Hey, Court!" Someone shouted behind me. My brows furrowed, and I turned around.

"What?" I spat furiously at...Duncan?

"Whoa, calm down there, Princess." He told me holding up his hands defensively.

"Did...did you just call me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "thought I'd get your attention that way, which I did." He laughed.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled continuing to walk towards the cafeteria feeling his arm wrap around my waist shorty after.

"Rough day?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe..." I told him.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Sorry about that." He said aloud.

"What?"

"Well, I'm kinda the reason you're being bothered right?"

"Uhh, I don't know...kinda."

"Sorry." He said again as we walked out of the building leaving me to stare at him. "What?" He asked once he began to feel awkward.

"It's just...weird to hear you apologizing."

"What? Just 'cause I'm a bad ass doesn't mean I can't be sorry for making my girlfriend miserable." He explained catching me off guard.

"Wait, _what?" _I asked.

"I can apologize if I-"

"No, no the other thing." I cut him off.

"Ohhh, you mean the whole girlfriend thing? Yeah, well, that's how I feel about you."

"You...do?" I asked.

"Yeah, that is unless you think I'm taking things too fast." He said.

"Um, no. I think you've done things faster." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So, I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Yep." He smiled opening the cafeteria door for me.

"And you're my boyfriend."

"Well, if that's what you want to call it." He teased grasping my hand with his.

"Okay..."

"Shocked?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't see it coming." I admitted.

"Hey, I'm an emotional guy. You should probably get used to it." He explained as we made our way to the table completely ignoring the others around us.

"Oh, I'll try." I teased rolling my eyes when I noticed we had reached our table everyone's mouths open in shock.

"Oh, this is too good." Gwen said being the first to speak making me blush, and Duncan grin.

"I knew it!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I knew you liked him Courtney." She smiled ear to ear.

"Um, thanks Bridgette." I said softly.

"So, are you two like," Geoff said making a circle with his right pointer finger and thumb, and jabbing his left finger in and out of it laughing as he did so. I felt my face turn red, and a lump form in my throat.

"Shut up, man." Duncan said nearly shoving him on to the ground as he took a seat me following behind him.

"I was just kidding bro." He continued to laugh.

"Dumb ass." I managed to hear Duncan mutter resting his chin on his hand, so he could look at me.

"So, you two are going to the party together?" Trent asked eying the two of us.

"Yeah, man." Duncan replied.

"That should be interesting." He spoke causing Duncan to roll his eyes in disgust.

"What? Just annoyed nobody gives a shit about you, and Grimmer's relationship anymore?" He asked.

"Back off." Trent spat.

"Oh, I'll try, Elvis." He said rolling his eyes again.

"You see what you've got yourself into Courtney?" Gwen asked. "Nothing, but trouble." She said getting up from the table with Trent on her heels.

"Who needs 'em." Duncan muttered.

"I hear ya, man. I don't know how you tolerate them Bridge." Geoff joined in.

"Be nice you two." Bridge said before getting up from the table leaving just Geoff, Duncan, and I. I saw Geoff look from us to the direction Bridgette was walking in.

"Go get her man." Duncan said shooing Geoff away.

"Gotcha!" He said before leaping from the table, and running after his girl.

"That boy really wants some ass." Duncan said allowed. "So, I guess that leaves you, and me." He spoke now inches from my face. Our lips barely touching before he pulled away. "Too bad we're gonna have to save _that _for tonight." He added smiling once again snapping me back to reality.

"Um, yeah." I agreed.

_I could only imagine what all was going to go down at the 'party of the year' tonight, because something told me it was going to get way out of hand..._

* * *

_**A/N: Review!**_


	10. The Party Of The Century

_**A/N: Well, here is another chapter for you all, and I'm cutting it short, because as I speak my friend is on her way over to pick my up for baaaand caaaamp. =\**_

_**Over 100 reviews! Yay! Thanks to **_**_fulltimereviewer_ **_**for leaving the epic 100th review too! This is the party chapter. What happens in this chapter isn't all that's going on. I had to wait to continue it in the next in a few other people's POV, because as you can see DXC is a little...busy in this chappy, so technically...sorta this is part 1 of the party.**_

**_It's gonna get dramatic too! Like, I can PICTURE in my head exactly what's going to happen next, so here's the begining of all the drama. R&R and enjoy!_**

**_~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round_**

_

* * *

_

**_Courtney:_**

_Come on Courtney, you can do this...four more minutes until the weekend, four more minutes until freedom...four...more...minutes._

The thought of freedom being right out of my grasp was killing me. The last hour and a half the day had been torture mostly because Duncan and I share our last period class, so that way people would see us live in action that, and we also shared the class with the Harpy Heather, and her pet, Alejandro, so it was easy to say there was a lot of tension between the four of us.

_Three minutes...you're almost there._

"Getting pretty antsy there, Princess. Excited about tonight?" I heard Duncan mutter in my left ear. It just so happens that out of the three classes I shared with him, I ended up sitting next to him in this class as well.

"I just want this day to be over." I whined burying my head in my hands.

"Don't let Heather get to you. She's just pissed I'm moved on to a better girl." He explained putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It's not just her. Does it _not_ bother you being the center of attention?" I asked.

_T__wo minutes. Thank God._

He raised a pierced brow at me. "Whether I like it or not I'm _always _the center of attention." He told me.

I giggled a bit. "Riiiight..." I said aloud.

_Forty...three...seconds._

I looked around the room at the other students the inhabited the class. Some where zoned out like I was, others we're actually paying attention to the lecture we were receiving, which is something I _should _be doing, but I was so on edge I could barely think straight.

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

It was music to my ears hearing the school bell sound initialing the day was finally...over. It was out of character for me to want to leave school, but after all the drama, and pestering today it would drive even the sanest crazy.

I breathed in a deep sigh of relief that the day had come to an end, and followed the rest of the eager class out of the room. I had almost forgotten about Duncan until I saw him waiting at my locker.

"How did you...?" I asked knowing I had made it out of the classroom before him. All he did in response was shrug unaware himself as to how he beat me.

"So about tonight, I'll pick you up around seven?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I told him closing my locker, and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Sweet." He said resting his arm around my neck.

"So, what all is going to happen at this-uh, party?" I asked.

"Depends. You never know with Geoff, but it wont disappoint. Promise." He told me.

"A-alright, sounds fun."

"If I'm there it will be." He winked.

"You sound so confident." I told him raising a brow.

"Because I am." He said extremely confident as we reached my car.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight." I told him.

"Seven o' clock." He said.

"Seven o' clock." I agreed.

"Alright, oh, and don't hesitate to dress up all nice for me." He winked.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him. "Oh, I'll not to hold back." I said sarcastically.

"You better not." He told me before leaning in to kiss me on the lips on last time. "See ya tonight, Princess." He said pulling away, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, and walking to the other side of the parking lot towards his bike. Leaving me with hundreds of butterflies in my stomach.

_Stupid hormones..._

* * *

I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit for the party when my phone started ringing. I looked down at my dresser where it lay reading the caller ID_: Bridgette_.

I pick up the phone it a cheery tone. "Hello."

"_Hey, Court." _She replied.

"What's up?" I asked holding up a pair of earrings I was debating on wearing out with my short black party dress.

_"Well, I didn't really get a chance to talk to you earlier today, and I was just wondering what was going through your head."_

"Wait, about what?" I asked confused.

"_You know what."_

"Oh, um, I don't know."

"_I just wanna warn you." _

"What? Earlier today you were happy for me."

"_Well, I am, but you should at least know what you're getting int-" _she was drowned out by the sound of an engine revving outside.

_"_Oh, hey, Bridge, Duncan's here. I'll uh, see you in a few."

I heard her sigh. _"Alright, see you Court."_

_"_Bye." I said before hanging up, grabbing my purse, and heading downstairs.

"Whoa, where are you going?" My father asked looking up from his newspaper as he caught a glimpse of my running towards the door.

"Oh, I'm just going out daddy." I told him.

"Where?" He asked sternly.

"To a party."

"A party?" He asked.

"Well, it's not _really _a party. Just an few friends and me are getting together for a little bit." I lied.

"Who's going?"

"Just Bridgette, Gwen, LeShawna, and a few others." I named the first few names off the top of my head.

"Any boys?" He asked feeling a lump form in my throat.

"Not that I know of unless Bridge drags Geoff along, but I doubt she'd do that. It's kind of...a girl's night out." I continued to lie praying he bought it.

"Hmmm, okay, well, be back by eleven." He told me.

"I will. Thanks daddy." I said running over to hug him.

"Mhmm, have fun."

"Bye." I said running out the front door towards Duncan's motorcycle a little upst that I had to lie to father about tonight, but it was for the best.

"Hey, what took you so long?" He asked taking off his helmet removing his prefectly spiked hair, and handing it to me. "You need it more than me." He shrugged.

"Thanks." I said taking it from him, and cautiously getting on the back of his bike, still unsure about riding it.

"So, you excited?" He asked while he revved the engine.

"Yeah, I actually am." I said slipping the helmet over my head.

"Good." He muttered before the engine drowned him out completely as he drove us out of the development, and in no time we were a Geoff's house mainly because we lived a few blocks from each other.

Once we reached Geoff's street, which was packed making us have to park a few houses down, Duncan killed the engine, and helped me off the bike just like the last time. We walked together hands entwined with each other's as we reached Geoff's driveway that was surprisingly filled with a handful of people as well.

We walked throught the front door that was already open to find the house already packed full with people dancing, chatting, and I even spotted Katie and DJ making out by the stairs. I rolled my eyes until I caught a glimpse of Bridgette and Geoff walking towards us.

"Nice to see you made it dudette!" Geoff shouted to me over the blaring stereo.

"Well, you know. I was told I couldn't miss this party." I mumbled barely audible over the loud music playing in the background.

"Hellz yeah!" He shouted followed by one of his 'whooo hooo!' party cries.

"Hey, Princess, why don't you and Malibu get something to drink. Geoff and I need to take care of something." Duncan leaned in closer to my ear so I could hear him.

"Okay." I shouted, and together Bridgette, and I wondered around trying to find a way through the thick crowds that inhabited Geoff's living rooms. "Do his parents even know about this?" I asked he once the music started to die down.

"Nope. They're out of town for business. That's why this party has been so huge for so long." She explained.

"Ohhh." I said dumbfounded.

"I'm glad you came. It'll be nice to have a girlfriend around to talk to."

"But I thought Gwen goes to these things." I questioned.

"Nope, this is her first too. I normally tag along with Geoff, DJ, you know all the football team." She continued.

"Fun..." I trailed off looking at the party crazed teens around me.

"Yeah, not really, so anyways..."

* * *

**_Duncan:_**

"So, you brought the stuff right dude?" Geoff asked me curiously.

"Calm down man. Of course." I said pulling a bottle of vodka out of my coat pocket grinning devilishly.

"Niiiiiiiiiiice!" Geoff exclaimed. "Man, you never fail to spice things up bra."

"Eh, it's what I do." I shrugged. "Plus, I think this party will get a little better if someone 'accidentaly' spikes the punch."

"No doubt man." He said holding his fist out for me to pound. I grinned and rammed my fist into his before handing the vodka off to him.

"Don't fuck up Geoff, you know the signal right?" I asked.

"Yeah, man." He said holding his hands up defensively.

"Good." I said before walking off into the crowd to look for Princess, which didn't take long. Her, Bridgette, and Grimmer were on the far side of the room gossiping. Jesus Christ...way to kill the fun.

"Hey, ladies." I said interupting them, and wrapping an arm around Princess. It was empowering to know she was mine.

"Hey," Malibu and Princess said in unison, while Grimmer rolled her eyes. What a fuckin' buzz kill.

"Nice to see you too, _Sunshine." _I spat at her sarcastically making her flip me off. _Whatever_. I turned in the opposite direction, so I'd be facing Geoff. "So, you girls having fun?" I asked keeping my eyes out for Geoff.

"Yeah, until _you _showed up." Gwen spat.

"Hey, Grimmer, don't you have a boyfriend to be fingering right now? Get lost."

"Ugh, fuck you." She spat before storming off.

"Be nice." I heard Princess mutter.

"Why? You don't like her either."

"I know, but she doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Alright, I'll calm the insults down...for now." I said noticing Geoff waving his hands in the air like a maniac across the room. He honestly looked like he was having heart attack the way he was throwing his arms and legs around. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, Malibu, what's your boy toy up to?" I asked pointing over at Geoff.

She sighed. "I can only wonder..." she said before walking over towards him.

"Hey, don't forget to drink some punch! Geoff won't shut the hell up about it!" I shouted at her receiving a thumbs up from her.

"So, uh, you want something to drink?" I asked suggestively.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"A'ight, I'll be right back." I said before walking off to the punch bowl. It was official, this party was going to be the best one yet.

* * *

"_Whooooooooo_!" Princess screamed at the top of her lungs as she let loose on me on the dance floor for everyone to see. Who knew three cups of spiked punch could get a girl, so wasted, and not just 'you can't walk straight' wasted, but 'drunk off your fucking ass' wasted. I mean, right now she was grinding her crotch up against my thigh, our chests pressed together, with one of her hands around my neck while the other held her fourth cup of punch. It was a total turn on, and I had a boner the size of a football, but she obviously had enough to drink, and I'd be a bad 'boyfriend' if I just let her keep drinkin'.

"Hey, why don't you put that down," I told her taking one of my hands off her waist and reaching for the cup in her hands.

"Awwh, you're no fun!" She shouted followed by continuous drunken hiccups making her laugh up a storm. I'll admit the drunk Princess was a hell of a lot more fun than the sober one, and knowing me I'd eventually have to take advantage of that.

"Then you don't know what fun _is, _Princess." I told her.

"Of...course I do!" She slurred.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." I dared her, and in seconds her arms wrapped back around my neck, and lips plowed into mine for a sloppy wet kiss. Practically throbbing from arousal there wasn't a chance I'd deny any kind of contact from a drunken hottie, like Courtney Reynolds. She immediatly wrapped her legs around my waist giving me more control, and I fumbled backwards looking for an empty room to move into. Her fingers began running through my sweaty hair as I backed into wall after wall trying to navigate my way through the crowded downstairs until my hand ran over a stray doorknob. Taking advantage of my sweet find I threw the door open, and almost ran in closing it behind me.

I backed myself into the wall of the hall closet we ended up in completely absorbed in the hot make-out session I was having with Princess, shocked at how close she was to claiming dominace over me in our game of tonsil hockey, but if you knew me then you'd know I wasn't about to give in.

I quickly found myself being stripped of my jacket, and soon after feeling my shirt being torn off over my head leaving my upper body completely bare, and Princess more than turned on. She let out a lusty moan as she leaned her head in to start ducking on my neck, while her hands trailed up and down my chest sending chills down my spine.

After enough teasing she hopped off me, and I helped assist her out of her sexy little dress she showed up in. Once she was only wearing her bra and panties she began unbuckling my belt, and tore it off me hungrily leaving my pants to sag even more. She tossed my studded belt to the side, and began working on my pants as she leaned in for a another passionate kiss, and in no time they were on the ground around my ankles.

I wrapped my arms around the back of her desperately unhooking her bra, and revealing her angelic breast, but before I had a chance to do anything she kneeled down on the floor, and pulled my boxers down so drunkenly it was sexy reveling my throbbing dick. She took it in her grasp, and pumped it a few times making me toss my head back in pleasure before she began lapping her tongue around the tip of my head instantly making precum spill into her mouth.

Shortly after she took me all in her mouth, and started bobing her head up in down never taking her eyes off me like she was some kinda pro, but really she was just a beginner considering I took her virginity not even a day ago. The amount of pleasure when unbareable, until I had to pull her off me, and push her against the wall, pulling down her panties only leaving her in her high heels, which was extremely hot as I positioned my throbbing self over her wet core teasing her a bit before plunging inside her.

She let out a sharp moan as I thrusted in, and out of her like a pro sucking on her neck as I did so.

"Oh, God." She would occasionally moan when I'd hit her G-spot hard enough. She eventually caught up to my rhythm, and began thrusting in sync with me, but nowhere near as rough. Once I felt myself nearing my climax, I attempted to kick myself into overdrive, and when I felt her cum shortly after I sped up the process. The feeling of her tightening up around me told me I wasn't going to last much longer, and with a handful of more thrusts I felt myself cumming as well into her.

Once I finished I felt myself give out needing to lean against the wall for support, becuse I could barely stand on my own.

"You're amazing." I heard her mutter in between choppy breaths.

"You too, babe." I told her, and before I had a chance to even close my mouth I heard the sound of sirens drown out our heavy panting. My head shot up quickly at the familiar sound when I spoke. "We need to get out of here." I told her tossing her dress at her drunken self as I began pulling my pants on.

"But..._why?" _She slurred.

"The cops sweetheart." I explained pulling my shirt over my head, and helping her get her dress on, because her drunken self couldn't figure it out. The second I had it zipped in the back I threw the door open, and drug her out the back of the house since everyone else we dumb enough to go through the front.

We ran through the backyards of Geoff's neighbors until we reached the house I parked my bike in front of. Now that we were in the front of someone's house we could see that the street was swarmed with three or four police cars. I handed Princess my helmet, and hoisted her drunken ass on the bike before I got on myself, and hauled ass getting out of the development not wanting to get the blame for all the 'underage drinking.'

Geoff was right, This party was pretty insane, and I ended up walking out without getting in any trouble this time. It was defiantly one of the better ones he's thrown in the past year, and it would defiantly be a night I wouldn't forget.

It was a little after midnight, and all that was left for me to do was sneak Princess in her house without her parents finding out how wasted she was, and the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear, and I would be completely in the clear.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes! I knocked that out in less than a day! I'm officially proud of myself. Trust me there is more drama to come for poor Courtney, but it'll have to wait until the next chapter! Review!**_


	11. My Life Has Officially Gone To The Shits

_**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. The last half of it is pretty dull, because let's face it I didn't enjoy writing about Courtney's parents yelling at her. I re-wrote that part soooo many times, because I accidentally kept refreshing the page without saving that I didn't even care how it turned out by the seventh try, so I apologize if it's dull and fast paced. That is entirely my fault for being frustrated, and lazy.**_

_**I've decided from the chapter on things are only going to get worse for Courtney. Duncan, ehh, not so much, but life for Courtney will become worse and worse with each chapter. How sad right? :(**_

_**But I have my reasons. How I have this planned this story SHOULD end happily, so don't worry. :)**_

**_R&R and enjoy!_**

_**~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round**_

* * *

_**Heather:**_

Party of the year my ass. It was nothing more than a bunch of now drunken idiots parading around some hippie's house fucking each other. Like anyone here _hasn't _seen that before.

I scanned the house with Lindsay, and Sierra on my tail for something interesting to do other than watch the orgy escalate. God, some people were just so damn immature.

"Sierra, go get me some punch." I spat behind me, but strangely there was no response. "_Sierra!" _I spat again this time turning around to see she wasn't behind me. Shocked I lashed out at the dumb blonde standing dumbfounded in the middle of the hall. "Lindsay, where's Sierra?"

"Oh, she went to go find Cody." She said twirling her hair like the ditz she was.

"Uggh, then _you _go get me some punch!" I ordered pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Alrighty, Heather." He chirped skipping off into the hall. I rolled my eyes in disgust, flipping my hair back as I continued to strut through the house looking for Alejandro, at least _he _could entertain me. I stopped my search when I caught a glimpse of something that made me want to cut Beth's pathetic side pony off right on the spot. A former ex boyfriend of mine making out with his drunken 'girl toy' on the dance floor.

My eyes narrowed as I watched the two have their way with each other grinding, and groping away. Little did that poor girl was once Duncan had become tired of her he'd dump her, and toss her aside just like every other girl he's dated. Unlike her I was smarter than that. I wasn't going to be yet another dump-ee of Duncan Reid. _I _was always the heart breaker.

I had almost reached my limits when I saw the two leave the room all together. What was it about that girl that made him want her? She was an A-type valedictorian, the exact opposite of what he actually liked, and wanted in a girl. _I _would know. Was it because she was stubborn, and hard to get? Yeah right, after this past week I've never seen a girl cave so fast for Duncan, and it being Courtney Reynolds of all girls was mind blowing to everyone. She hadn't had a boyfriend since super model asshole Justin Rivers had broken up with her Freshman year. In no time their 'relationship' would crumble to ruins. All that mattered was how long I was going to allow to continue before interfering.

Annoyed, I stormed through the front door hoping to find Alejandro, so he could take me home. This was officially the _worst _party I'd every been to, but of course I had to leave with a grand exit. I pulled out my cell phone texting Alejandro that we were leaving before I dialed: _911 _into my phone hitting the send button shortly after.

The phone rang twice before someone on the other end picked up.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

_"_Hi, I just wanted to report a noise disturbance." I said smiling evilly.

_"Okay, can you tell me what all is going on." _The person on the other end of the line asked.

"Just a high school party going on across the street, and it's keeping everyone up. I've been told there is under-aged drinking going on as well." I inform her leaning against the car I arrived in as I saw Alejandro emerge from the house making his way towards me.

_"Alright, ma'am. Someone will be there soon to silence the commotion."_

"Thank you. Oh, and if you want I have some names for you."

_"That would be helpful." _The woman on the other end told me.

"Duncan Reid and Courtney Reynolds. I heard they were hosting the whole...train wreck." I fibbed.

_"Thank you ma'am. We'll be right on it." _She assured me.

"Good." I said before hanging up.

"Who were you talking to?" A thick sexy Hispanic accent spoke out to me. I looked up to be face to face with Alejandro. He was just barely towering over me with curiosity pooling in his light green eyes.

"Oh, no one." I said slipping into the passenger seat of his red_ Lexus IS C._

_"_So, did you have any fun tonight?" He asked pulling the car out of the col-de-sac.

"You know what? Now that I think about it...I did." I told him with the same evil glare on my face.

* * *

_**Courtney:**_

"We've gotta get out of here." I heard Duncan mutter as he threw my dress at knocking me off balance.

"But..._why?" _I slurred fumbling at the thin fabric that lay in my hands.

"Are you deaf? They're cops outside!" He shouted.

"Touchy." I scoffed.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said after pulling his shirt over his sexy sweaty chest, and moving over to help me dress myself like I was three.

"I can...do it myself." I shouted once he began pulling my arms through the straps.

"Well, than do it!" He replied reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait, what about my undies?" I hiccuped giggling.

"Look, if you really want 'em _that _bad I'll come back tomorrow for them." He told me grabbing my wrist, and dragging me out of the closet, into the hall, and through the back door. Since I wasn't able to keep up with the pace Duncan was moving in he had to stop, so he could hoist me over his shoulder, and carry me the rest of the way to his bike. How hot...

"Here take this." He said putting be back on the ground, but hard enough that I fell over, and handing me his helmet until he realised where I sat. "God, why do you have to be so fuckin' drunk?" He spat hoisting me off the ground, and on to the bike putting the helmet on me himself this time. "I swear it's like you're three."

"Well, excuse me for not acting like an eight year old!" I slurred hiccuping again almost loosing my balance once more.

"...What?" He asked before hoisting himself on to the bike, and driving us out of the neighborhood. Feeling apologetic about lashing out on him I alowed my hands to move to the front of his pants, and attempt to undo his zipper only to have a hand slap me away. "Knock it off. I'm not gonna have the two of us killed because you're feeling extra horny at the moment." I rolled my eyes, and began staring at each house we sped by starting to feel more and more nauseous with each new house.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I moaned burrying my face into his back.

"What? Oh, no we're almost at your house. Just hold it in Princess." He said.

"I don't know if I, " I hiccup, "can."

"Try please." He begged, and doing as he told I kept it down until we were in my yard. The second he cut the engine I hopped off his bike tripping, and falling to the ground when my foot got caught to the seat, and rushing over to the grass to throw up. Shortly after a reassuring hand found its way on my back while the other held my hair back for me. Being drunk sucked...

"You uh, want me to walk you inside?" He asked as soon as I finished, and knowing that my parents wouldn't respond well if my 'delinquent' boyfriend brought me home while I was drunk, so I quietly declined. "Alright, just...try not to get into too much trouble." I said walking me to the front of my house since I couldn't walk straight.

"I'll try," I said trying to stand myself up on my own as he leaned in to kiss me goodnight, but not holding it that long, but who would when you just saw someone throwing up minutes before?

"I'll call you when I get the chance tomorrow." He said, and I shook my head in approval. "Night, Princess." He spoke as he walked down the driveway to his bike, and in minutes he was gone completely.

I breathed in a sigh, and opened the front door to my house hoping my parents would be in bed by now only to find them waiting for me in the living room.

"There you are." My mother said.

"What happened to 'be back by eleven?'" My father asked.

"I-um, lost track of time." I told them attempting to cover up my obvious slur that my parents caught on to right away.

"A-are you..._drunk_?" My mother's eyes bulged from her eyes as she asked me.

"What? Noooo." I told them swaying back and forth a bit to catch my balance.

"Courtney Marie Reynolds..." My mother trailed off wearing a glare that would scare the devil off. "You _know _there is not drinking in _this _house."

"But...I never drank anything."

"Then why are you drunk on your ass?" My father pried.

"I'm not." I lied.

"Bullshit." He responded standing from his seat on the couch.

"You have a _lot _of explaining to do young lady." My mother said harshly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-I...but-"

"I don't want to hear it. Go up to your room now! We'll discuss this tomorrow when you have a little more sense, and in case you haven't figured it out yet you aren't going anywhere any time soon." I heard my father shout as I wobbled up each stair holding back my pride, and hot tears. Once I made it to the top of the staircase I shuffled my feet across the floor until I reached my bedroom door, weakly pushing it open, collapsing on to my bed, and beginning to sob into my pillow.

This was officially the worst, and best night of my life at the same time. On one hand I got busted for lying to my parents for the first time, but then again on the other the party overall _was _amazing that is, all that I can remember. I quickly grew tired of all the constant thinking since my head was throbbing, and my eyes were heavy from all the unnecessary crying. I eventually fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up the next day with my head throbbing, and stomach churning. Hangovers sucked. I groaned as I lifted my head, so I could read the bright blue numbers on my digital clock. It was already 2:48 pm. I had slept the day away, and now I had to face my parents. What a way to start off the day.

I slowly got out of bed changing into something more appropriate other than the skanky dress I came home in last night. I threw on a pair of pajamas, ran a brush through my hand before I opened the door, and walked down stairs. I made my way to the kitchen since I was starving, but just my luck my parents were sitting at the table waiting for me.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway unsure of what to do, or say.

"Sit down, Courtney." My father instructed not bothering to look up from his newspaper. I cautiously did as I was told taking a seat farthest away from the two of them. "Guess who we got a call from last night after you went to bed."

"Uh, I...don't know. Who?" I asked.

"Oh, I think you do. Take a guess." My mother suggested.

"I really don't..." I trailed off think hardly about every little thing I did last night.

"The police." My father simply stated.

My eyes shot out of my head. "_What_?"

"Don't act surprised. They said you, and some boy were in charge of the party you lied about going to." My mother informed me.

"But-but, I have no idea-"

"The boy had quite a record too, so I was shocked to hear you had anything to do with him. What was his name dear? Duncan something..." My father trailed off pondering at the name.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, so you know this boy." My father questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing. We were shocked to hear you'd even socialize with this boy, but to work side by side on something like this isn't like you Courtney." My mother said ashamed of me, which broke my heart.

"But I wasn't in charge of anything!" I exclaim.

"I really don't _care _what you have to say. I doubt the police lie just to spite you." My mother tells me crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's right. Oh, and by the way you're grounded. No phone, television, computer, friends, violin lessons, student government, or anything extra cirricularactivities. For the next month your life consists of only school, homework, and chores." I was told feeling my world instantly fall apart.

"What? That's so unfair!" I fought back.

"You lied to us about the party you were going to, came home past curfew, got drunk at un under-aged party that we've been told you threw, and with some delinquent. Do I need to go on? I think it's plenty fair." She said holding up her fingers to count every offense I made.

"Now just go to your room. I don't even want to look at you." My father shouted pointing up at the stairs. I bit my lower lip attempting to hold back the tears I wanted to cry so badly as I ran up the stairs slamming my bedroom door behind me, which was when I collapsed on my bed, and burst into tears.

Life was so unfair. What did I do to deserve all this? Lighten up and live a little? Oh, yeah, I'm defiantly going to hell...

I had no clue what my parents were even talking about! Who in their right mind would dare blame me for the chaos that happened last night. I mean, it was Geoff's house for Christ's sake! How come the blame got pinned on Duncan, and I instead of Geoff?

Fed up with life at the moment, and having nothing better to I managed to fall asleep once again hoping to take my mind off of all the awful things in life.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of a faint knocking at my window. A bit curious, and nervous I rolled off my bed, and stumbled over to my window, opening it allowing a stray figure help himself inside.

"There you are. You didn't answer your phone." He said pulling the rest of his body through the window, and brushing himself off.

"Duncan...?" I asked whipping the sleep from my eyes before I looked from him to the clock. It read: 9:13 pm. Wow, I really had spent the day sleeping. How miserable. That's when it clicked with me. "Duncan! What are you doing here?" I asked running over to my door, and locking it.

"I needed to talk to you." He shrugged walking over to my bed, and lying down on it with his hands crossed behind his back.

"Can't this wait until Monday? I'm kind of...grounded..." I trailed off taking a seat on the end of my bed near his feet.

"Yeah, me too." He said.

"Then...why are you here?" I asked crawling next to him in bed, and pulling my knees to my chest.

"My parent's turned their back for like, five seconds, and I took off." He explained examining my room thoroughly.

"To...see me?" I asked almost touched.

"Yeah, I needed to see how things went for you." He told me.

"They went awful. Someone busted me for the whole party, and my parents flipped out." I told him looking at the wall across from me covered in posters, and awards.

"Same here, and the best part is my parents were the one's they sent down to Geoff's." He explained reminding me that both his parents were police officers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I ran my hand through my hair awkwardly.

"Eh, don't be. I'm used to it. It's just...who the fuck came up with the idea to blame _us?" _He asked with a hint of rage in his voice.

_"_That's exactly what I was thinking..." I mentioned as I laid down next to him our shoulders touching.

"Well, who ever it was they're dead meat when I get my hands on 'em." He said cracking his hands over his face.

"So, how long are you grounded for?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Babe, I'm very rarely _not _grounded."

"Oh."

"How about you?" He asked curiously.

"Three months." I admitted feeling for ashamed of myself than ever almost wanting to cry right on the spot for betraying my parents like that.

"Lame."

"Yeah..." I said fighting back tears.

"So, what? No phone? Is that why you didn't answer?" He asked turning on on his side to face me resting his chin in his hand.

"Yeah, my life consists of school, homework, and chores now, or at least that's what I was told." I whimpered.

"Harsh."

"You have no...idea."

"So I'm only gonna get to see you at school?" He asked.

"I guess."

"Hmmmm," he trailed off pondering at something, "maybe I'll just visit you when your parents are asleep." He grinned.

"I don't know...I'd love for you too, but I can't afford getting caught sneaking the boyfriend my parents don't even know I have in my room at night."

"It _is_ pretty sketch." He winked at me still grinning wildly.

"Hah, yeah..."

"We'll see what happens. I just might come regardless what you tell me."

I sighed. "I wish you didn't." I told him truthfully placing my hand on my forehead.

"Well, too bad." He said wrapping his arms around my waist, and burying his face into the crook of my neck his soul patch tickling my skin. We laid there in the same position for what seemed like hours not saying a word just enjoying each other's company.

"This is nice." I said.

"Yeah," he yawned burying deeper in my neck. "Night, Princess." He said.

I smiled before closing my eyes. "Good night, Duncan." My life might have went to the shit as of last night, but just being in the presence of him made my pitiful life seem ten times better.

* * *

_**A/N: Review.**_


	12. That Can't Be Right

_**A/N: Here's me cranking out yet another chapter. Okay, I know I'm updating fast, and it's mostly because when school starts Wednesday, you guys aren't going to get nearly as many updates, and it sucks...I know. Plus, if I didn't post these now I would have forgot by the time school started with all the work I'm going to have to do. I'll TRY to have another chapter up before Wednesday just because you guys are so awesome, but I can't garetnee anything.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round.**_

* * *

**Courtney:**

With my life only consisting of work, and school the past few weeks had been hellish for me moving at an incredibly sluggish, boring, and not to mention _hellish _pace. The Monday after my grounding, and Geoff's party a rumor spread around school that Duncan, and I _were _responsible for the party being cut short. After that rumor took off others began to form as well even though most of them were true. People were talking about how we've 'hooked up', and 'fucked at the party, and school.' The worst part was with all this shit going around my teachers started to dislike me as well, so everywhere I went I was hated.

To everyone in school I was a known as a whore now. The only people that still really talked to me were Bridgette, and Geoff. After the few harsh words Duncan threw at Gwen during the party she avoided me as much as possible along with her boyfriend, but I was okay with not having to talk to Gwen, she annoyed me. What really bothered me was the glares, and nasty words from all the people who attended the party over two weeks ago that were still pissed me, but no matter what I wouldn't let my guard down.

If only they knew how I felt on the inside...

At least I had Duncan on my side. He backed me up for all the bullshit I was receiving, because people were smart enough not to mess with him, and only target me. Little did they know he wasn't about to watch me get bullied. At first he told me what most parents would; just to ignore it all, and it'd eventually come to an end, which to be honest didn't really work. It just got worse. About two weeks ago when all the harassing reached it's peak he just..._snapped. _

Finally back from his trip to the infirmary our school's not so talented jock lashed out on me for getting 'his Lindsay,' grounded from the party while I was alone at my lunch table, and out of nowhere comes Duncan to well, 'teach him a lesson.' He ended up breaking Tyler's nose, knocking out four teeth, and leaving him with a concussion. Guess who went back to the infirmary the day after they were released?

Just my luck Duncan was expelled for a month...

So, now I go through every day being picked on like I'm back in kindergarten, so I can go home do my homework, and all my incredibly ridiculous chores before I run upstairs, and cry myself to sleep until Duncan sneaks into my room after midnight listening to all my problems. Easily said, it's a sad life.

"So, how's the grounding going, Mocha?" Geoff asked as we walked through the halls on our way to our last period class.

"Awful." I told one of the only friends I had left.

"Awh, come on, Mocha, it could be worse." He pushed his cowboy up, so it wouldn't block his eyes.

"I guess." I sighed depressingly.

"Hey," he stopped to place a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will get better. You need to stop being so depressed. It's recking my mood bra." He smiled trying to cheer me.

"Thanks, Geoff." I managed to let a small smile show.

"That's more like it!" He cheered holding his hand up for a high-five. I laughed high-fiving him back. He always was really good at cheering me up. Maybe Geoff was right. Maybe everything _would _be alright in the end.

* * *

**_Duncan:_**

"Lame." Rose spat after hearing my story for being expelled, as she took a drag from her cigarette while we walked around the lake to meet up with the others.

"I know." I agreed. "I mean, I had the right to hit him. He was screwin' with my girl."

"No, I mean it's lame how you punched a guy for yelling at her. You're going soft on my, Dunc." She said blowing a smoke ring.

"What? Pssh, no I'm not." I said bringing her to a halt.

"You've snuck into her room every night for the past what-three weeks almost, and when was the last time you slept with her?" She raised a brow.

"Uhh..." I trailed off rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

"The _old _Duncan would be screwing her every night. Not listening to her bitch, and moan then cuddle with her in bed 'til you both pass out." She frowned beginning to walk ahead of me.

"What? So now you _want_ me to fuck her 24/7? Last time I checked you thought it was immoral, or something." I spat jogging to catch up to her.

"I'm not saying you should. I'm just saying you're not acting yourself, and it concerns me." She explained taking a seat in the dirt as we waited for the others to show up. _Pssh, chicks..._

"I got suspended...for six _weeks, _and sneak out of my house everyday to smoke pot. How is that not acting myself?" I threw my hands in the air for a dramatic affect.

"You're personality has changed." She said picking a rock off the ground, and tossing it in the water watching it skip.

I took a seat next to her. "I'm the same old me. I just...I like this girl. She's different."

"Don't let some girl that you'll dump in a month change who you really are." She began drawing her name in cursive in the dirt with the stick she found on the walk over.

"I'm not gonna dump her. She's not like Heather, you know? She actually has..._feelings_."

"Hah, _that's _all you need..." she mumbled.

"What's all he needs?" A voice asked. We both looked up at Marcus, and Andrew who were walking towards us.

"Nothing." I mumbled trying to drop the topic.

"_Feelings." _Rose explained wiggling her fingers in the air.

"Ha, pussy." Marcus teased kicking my thigh as took a seat next to me.

"Fuck off, man." I spat pulling my knees up to my chest, and resting my chin on my knee caps staring out at the clear lake.

"Who'd see the day Duncan actually _wanted _a real relationship." Andrew laughed shaking his head.

"So, she not lettin' you touch her man? Is that why you're all emotional now?" Marcus elbowed my in the arm. I shot an icy glare at him.

"Uh, oh dude. You got him all pissed. He might start sharing his feelings now."

"Ooooo, you're right man. Don't cry, Dunky. I didn't mean to hurt the delicate premenstrual feelings you caught from your prude little girlfriend." The two the cracked up rolling on the ground like the assholes they were.

"You guys...knock it off." Rose tried reasoning with them.

"Or what? Haha, he'll-he'll start _crying_?"

"Whaaaa, whaaaa!" Andrew mocked pretending to whip fake tears from his eyes cracking the two of the up even more.

"Shit dude, his make-up is gonna run! Quick, Rose, pass me your-" Before he had a chance to finish my fist came in contact with his nose knocking him backwards gripping it in pain. "The _fuck _dude?" He spat his face as red as the blood dripping from his nose.

I picked myself off the ground, and began to walk off not even five feet away when Marcus me out. "You really think you're really gonna just walk away you pussy?" He spat. I turned around, and walked back over to him about to speak when he socked me in the jaw triggering me to pounce knocking the two of us over, and into the water with me on top throwing punch after punch into his face.

Rose and Andrew responded quickly both trying to pull me off at once, and shouting at me to calm down. Too worked up with rage I ignored the two until my fists began to sting so much that I had to stop. Andrew grabbed me by the back of my jacket, threw me backwards causing me to loose my balance, and towered over me.

"Dude, what the fuck?" He spat looking from me to Marcus who was being helped out of the water by Rose. "Can you not take _a joke_?" He questioned walking away from me, and over to my injured friend hoping to assist in anyway. I furrowed my brows, and threw my shivering self off the ground storming off in the opposite direction.

Who fuckin' needed then anyways...

"There you are!" My mother shouted walking over to me as I threw the front door open. "Where the _hell_...why are you all wet?" She asked looking at the drenched clothes I was sporting.

"I don't know." I mumbled trying to halt the intense shaking as I walked past her to the staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

"Oh, no. Get down here _now." _She pointed at the ground in front of her. Rolling my eyes I did as she was told just because I wasn't in the mood to start any shit tonight.

"_What?" _I spat leaving a trail of water where ever I went.

"_What..._did you do to yourself?" She asked grabbing me by my soaking sleeve, and raising it in the air to examine me further. "You're _freezing!" _

"Oh, really?" I said sarcastically. "And I already told you; I don't know."

"Oh, so you just _sneak _out of the house when you _know _you're grounded, and just _magically _become wet out of nowhere?"

"Yeah," I shrug still shaking intensely.

"Duncan..." my mother warned under her breath.

"God, I fell in the lake, _okay?" _I spat throwing my hands in the air, and walking upstairs.

"What? _How?" _She asked following me.

"Don't worry about." I mumbled grabbing a towel from the hall closet proceeding to my room.

"Like hell I'm not going to worry about it!" She shouted as I slammed the door in her face beginning to remove my clothes. She threw the door open seconds later. "_Duncan!"_

_"_I knew I should have locked the door." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, can you get out? I'm trying to get dressed." I said pulling my wet shirt off.

"No! Not until you tell me what happened."

"Jesus Christ, don't worry about it." I said tossing my shirt aside trying to push her out of the rooms when she caught sight of my bruised knuckles.

"What happened to your hands?" She asked spinning around, and grabbing me by the wrist. I quickly released myself from her grasp. She looked up at me, and cupped my chin in her hands. "And you're face?"

"Mom, _seriously_, get the fuck out." I spat.

"Oh, my God. Why the hell are you guys yelling?" My sister barged in. "I swear do you _not _want me to come home at all?" She asked. Great, she was staying for dinner tonight.

"Tell her to get out." I ordered pointing at my mother.

My sister was silent a minute slowly looking back and forth between me and my mom. "Why...are you wet, and half naked?" She asked looking me up, and down.

"It's _my _room! I'll do what I want!"

_"_Ew_, Freak..." _she muttered before walking out of my room. _Freak_? What the fuck did she _think_ I was doing? Bitch...

Taking my attention off my sister, and back to my mom I began speaking again. "Ma, if you don't get out of my room-"

"What? What do you really think you're going to do? I'm a cop, Duncan. I've handled much worse than a stubborn lying son. I think I can take you."

I glared at her for the longest time hoping the wait would annoy her, and she'd give up, but my mom was stubborn. That's where I got it from. I should've know better than to challenge her. I sighed. "I got in a fight." I said quickly, and barely audible.

"You _what_? Why?"

"Marcus was bein' an ass so-"

"_Marcus..._" she hissed, "I don't like you hanging around him. He's a bad influence."

"Whatever, ma." I rolled my eyes.

She pursed her lips, and looked up at me. "You want some ice?"

I ignored her at first, but when I wasn't moving around I began to realize how much I actually hurt. "Yeah..." I mumbled looking at the floor as I ran my hand through my mess hair.

"Okay, I'll be right back hon." She tried to smile as she left my room.

To my mom, yeah, I was a failure, but unlike everyone else in my family at least she could look past all that, and see when I really needed help even if I didn't want to admit it.

Maybe she deserved more props for that...

* * *

**_Courtney:_**

"Have you finished the dishes yet, Courtney?" My mother asked poking her head into the kitchen.

"Not yet, mom." I sighed.

"Well, hurry up. You've got a kitchen to clean too." She said, answering her cell phone as it went off.

"I will, mom." I told her as she nodded walking into the living room to take her call. Once she was out of sight I tossed the sponge I used to clean the dishes in the sink, and slid on to the ground blowing my bangs out of my face.

It was ridiculous how we had a perfectly working dishwasher, but my parents made my clean every single dish by hand. They we're so unfair.

_"__Really? You're not helping Margret. I can't miss that appointment!" _I could hear my mother yelling from the living room at her secretary. _"Well, then reschedule it! It wouldn't kill you."_ God only knows what she was lashing out over this time. "_You were supposed to have taken care on that on the 18th!...Yes, of March, Margret! Do you know how bad this makes **me** look?"_ She spat.

Hearing that date set of an alarm off in my head. Too bad I couldn't place what was so important about that day. It a little over a week ago, so maybe we had a huge test that day or... ugh, it was so hard to keep track of things without my PDA...

_"Look, Margret, I'm-...no I'm not upset. You know it's...that time of the month again, and we can't be slacking. Just calm down, and we'll fix it when I come in tomorrow morning."_ That's when it clicked with me. March 18 was around the time I ususally would get my period...

I threw myself off the ground, and brought my attention to the calender on the fridge. I put my finger on today's date: _March 27th. _

"That..._can't_ be right..." I said to myself when my mother came into the kitchen.

"What's not right? Did you finish the dishes yet?"

"Mom, what's today's date?" I asked.

"The 27th. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just...curious." I flashed a fake smile at her.

"Oookay, well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She told me walking out of the kitchen.

"Good night, mom."

"You too, and don't forget-kitchen." She turned around pointing at the room I stood in.

"I wont." I told her watching her walk up the stairs for bed. I bit down on my lip. "There's...no way, Courtney. You're just..._paranoid. _Yeah, that's it, paranoid." I repeated over and over as I finished the rest of the dishes.

"It's all in you're head. Duncan wouldn't be dumb enough to not use protection. He's not _that _stupid." I mumbled whipping down the counters, and walking over to the light switch. "..._Right?" _I asked myself as I turned the kitchen light off slowly making my way up stairs for the night. A night that I knew I wouldn't get any sleep from.

* * *

**_Duncan:_**

I finally reached Princess' house after a mile or two of walking. It was the best way for me to vent from today. I climbed the tree that was planted near her bedroom window (_h__ow cliche' right?) _to he already open bedroom window. _At least she was waiting for me. _I pulled myself through her tiny window as I watched her pace back, and forth across the bedroom floor.

_"_You okay?" I chuckled trying to light up her worried mood.

She jumped backwards a bit startled. "Oh my God. I-I didn't see you. Sorry..."

"Nawh, it's fine." I shrugged walking over to her. "You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost." I teased.

"O-oh, really? Umm, no I'm fine."

"You sure?" I asked stuffing my hands in my pockets. Comforting people really was never my thing.

"_Yes,_ Duncan, I'm sure."

"Alright, Jesus..."

"I'm sorry. Can we just...drop it?" She asked trying to avoid eye contact with me almost _too_ hard.

"Uh, yeah, whatever." I said eying her closely.

"What happened to your face?" She slightly looked up at me with a worried expression on her face.

I felt my hand move up to my bruised chin. "Uh, nothing." I shrugged.

"Oh, o-okay," she sighed taking a seat on her bed. I followed close behind plopping down next to her, resting my head in my hands. This girl was so many things I looked for: feisty, demanding, and bitchy at times; but she was also everything I wasn't: an uptight, respectful, perfectionist. She was a terrible liar, and when it came to lying I knew a thing, or two about it.

Something was seriously bothering her, and it was gonna _keep_ bothering me until I found out.

* * *

_**A/N: Review.**_


	13. We're Not Ready

**_A/N: This will probably be the last update for a bit. You know, with school, and everything...blahh. I'm hoping this chapter changes the mood for some of you. Enjoy. ;]_**

**_~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round_**

_**

* * *

****Courtney:**_

"Duncan," I whispered, "Duncan, wake up." I repeated shaking his unconscious body that lay next to me in bed. He had his arms wrapped around my waist slightly snoring into my ear. He was one hell of a sleeper. "_Duncan,_" I shouted under my breath hitting the palm of my hand into his chest. His eyes slowly fluttered open looking down at me with intense sleep in his eyes.

"What?" He yawned with anger in his tone. He was also a terrible morning person.

"I have to get ready for school." I told him. The clock read 6:07 am. I hadn't really gotten any sleep that night since my mind was racing with the thought of being pregnant...at sixteen.

"Oh," he said releasing me from his grip, "sorry." He yawned stretching his arms out, and sitting up in bed.

"It's fine." I told him unlocking my door.

"Wanna walk me downstairs?" He asked shuffling his feet across the floor looking for his shoes.

"Sure," I flashed a small smile. It was good my parents didn't get up for work until seven. We walked downstairs sleep in both our eyes, and the constant sound of someone's contagious yawn. I walked over to the front door unlocking it for him.

"So, I guess I'll see you tonight?" He asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Don't feel bad, babe. Only three more days of suspension, and then I'll be back by your side at school." He flashed a small smile.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"I think I have an idea." He spoke placing his lips on to mine a little longer than usual. "See ya, Princess." He winked before walking outside.

"Bye." I told him closing the door behind me making my way upstairs to get ready for one of the final days of school I'd have to put up with being alone.

* * *

I breathed in a deep sigh, gathering up all the courage I had left as I stood in the main entrance of the school.

_I had to do this no matter how bad it made me look. It was the only way..._

I slowly walked over to Bridgette, who was currently talking to some of the girls from the cheer leading team. She was so lucky that she could fit in so easily...

"Um, Bridgette?" I asked breaking her attention away from her friends on to me.

"Hey, Court," she said especially chipper, "what's up?" She asked-the crowd of girls she was surrounded by demolishing my the seconds she continued to talk to me.

"I-um, need to ask you something." I mumbled.

"Shoot." She smiled

"I know...this is going to make me look bad, but you're the only one I trust with this..."

"Courtney, what's the matter?" She asked worry drowning the happiness that was once in her voice.

"Bridgette...I think...I might be...pregnant." I told her rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"_What?" _She spat her eyes bulging from her head.

"Shhh," I hushed her not wanting anyone to over hear us.

"Why would you think you're..._pregnant_?" She asked staring at my stomach.

"I...missed my period."

"Oh, my God..." she mumbled.

"Can you please do me a _huge _favor?" I asked.

"Sure, anything."

"At lunch can you pick up a pregnancy test for me? I mean, I know it'll make people assume that you-"

"Court, calm down. Sure, I can do that. That's what friends are for right?" She tried smiling at me.

"Thank you, Bridgette." I brought her into a warm embrace almost in tears. "This is just...so overwhelming." I said feeling hot liquid start to run down my cheeks.

"I know, Courtney, but you're strong. You'll get through this."

"I sure hope you're right..." I mumbled as the first period bell rang.

* * *

**_Duncan:_**

"Seriously, I'm not kidding...wake the fuck up!" I could faintly hear someone shout before I could feel myself being pushed off the couch now laying on the floor in pain.

"What the hell?" I spat now sitting up gripping my head in pain.

"It's noon, and I don't want to spend my lunch break listening to your snoring ass." Matt spat at me. "You _do _have a room you know."

"Whatever, man." I rolled my eyes at him getting off the ground, and walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" He asked now in the kitchen scrounging for food.

"Out." I shrugged.

"Aren't you grounded?"

"Yeah."

"Dad's gonna kill you." He chuckled.

"Like I give a fuck." I said throwing the door open, walking outside, and slamming it behind me. I threw my hands in my pockets standing on the front porch. I had no car, barely any money on me, and nobody to occupy my time with what the hell was I gonna do?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, Matt was right it was almost noon, and that meant everyone was on lunch break. Maybe I'd stop by the school, and see if anyone would notice me there. I mean, isn't it good that I tried to go back to school when I wasn't allowed on campus?

I quickly eliminated that idea. It wasn't worth, so instead I started walking out of my col-de-sac hoping something would eventually pop into my head. It didn't take that much walking to realize I had forgotten to put shoes on. There was no way I was getting into any stores now...

I took out the pack of cigarette I kept in my back pocket, placed one to my lips, and lit it. I guess this would have to amuse me until lunch break was over. I blew a smoke ring into the air once I finally reached the entrance to my development. The cars were flying by at a hundred miles an hour, so it took forever for to finally get across.

I decided to head downtown. I could always find a way to waste time down there I mean, we had enough freaks to entertain you. I was just walking by the downtown bike shop-that I took an interest to stop, and look in that is until the owner realized I wasn't wearing any shoes, and threw my ass out on the curb-when my cell phone went off. A bit shocked I pulled it out of my pocket looking at the screen that read: _Geoff._

_"_Hey, man." I picked up in a better mood now that I had someone to talk to.

"Uh, hey dude..." he trailed off.

"What's up?" I asked sensing the awkwardness in his tone.

"Nothing really, bro. I uh, heard about Mocha..."

* * *

**_Courtney:_**

I walked over to the lunch table late today, because I wanted to stay after class to catch up on some work where Geoff, and Bridgette were already waiting for me chatting with each other. Little did I know their 'chat' was _about_ me.

"Hey, guys." I tried smiling at them.

"Uh, hey, Mocha." Geoff said awkwardly. _Oh, no. She didn't._

_"_What's wrong, Geoff?" I asked taking a seat across from them. He was quiet looking from me to the table. My eyes immediatly shot up at Bridgette.

"I'm sorry, Court. I had to tell someone." She pleaded.

"_Bridgette! _How could you?" I shrieked embarrassed of what Geoff knew.

"Whoa, calm down, Court. I'm not gonna tell the whole school. We're chill." Geoff tried reasoning with me.

I was silent for a minute before answering. "Fine."

"Um, here." Bridgette said handing me a small plastic bag. "If you want I can go in with you..." she suggested.

"No, no, I'm...I'm fine." I said stuffing the bag in my back pocket as I walked to the bathrooms with a knot in my stomach, and tears in my eyes.

This was it...

* * *

**_Duncan:_**

"Wait, what do you mean? What's wrong?" I asked worry in my voice.

"You-uh, she thinks she's preggers." Geoff mumbled.

"_What?" _I spat. "Who the fuck told you that?"

"Bridge. She said Mocha had her run to the store to get a test, or something." He explained.

"Awh, Jesus..." I mumbled. "Is this for real, or are you just fuckin' with me, man?" I asked running my free hand through my hair.

"Dude, I wouldn't fake this."

"Well, where is she now?"

"Beats me. She hasn't showed up for lunch yet, and Bridgette's out picking it up for her."

"God _dammit._" I spat knocking over the trash can in the streets.

"You're fucked, dude."

"Yeah, no _shit._" I spat almost on the verge of tears, but we couldn't let Geoff know that. I sighed. "Look, if you hear _anything more_...give me a call, man."

"Sure, and dude, don't worry everything will be cool."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that, Geoff..."

* * *

**_Courtney:_**

The seconds it took for the test to register felt like hours. I paced back, and forth in my stall constantly looking at the blank test that lay on the back of the toilet. Unable to take the stressful waiting I picked the test up, praying this would make me the happiest girl in the world instead of the most miserable.

I closed my eyes, and began to take long deep breaths knowing the next time I opened my eyes I'd have an answer. I pulled myself together fighting back tears, and opened my eyes to a test that read 'negative'.

_Oh, thank God._

At this point I was so relieved that I felt like I could run a freaking marathon. I collected my overly ecstatic self off the ground, unlocked the bathroom stall, tossed the test into the trash making sure to hide it deep enough; so no one would find it, washed my hands, and walked out of the bathroom feeling better than ever.

I dodged the large crowed in the cafeteria to find Bridgette sitting alone at the table. "Well?" She asked, and all I had to do was smile to let her know we had dodged a major bullet. "Oh, thank God."

"That's exactly what I said." I told her. "You know how much stress has been lifted off my shoulders?" I asked.

"I can only imagine...I was super stressed, and it had nothing to do with me." I nodded my head, and the two of us sat in silence until she spoke once more. "So, are you going to tell Duncan?" She asked.

It kind of hit me like a boulder. Should I tell Duncan even though it was nothing to worry about? I guess I'd have a lot to think about for the next few hours.

* * *

**_Duncan:_**

"Come on, come on, come on." I chanted over and over staring at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was almost three o' clock meaning Courtney would be home from school any minute now, and as soon as the clock struck three I had to go talk to her. Since Geoff never called me back that meant things couldn't have been good. There was no way she had could be pregnant...no way. We only fucked twice, and that was almost a month ago...what are the odds?

I couldn't take the wait anymore. My whole body was on fire, my hands were sweating rivers, and my stomach was doing back flips. I had to find out now. I stormed out the door, and started running out of the neighborhood knowing I wouldn't make it if I walked.

After running a straight mile or two I reached Courtney's neighborhood having to stop, because I felt at any minute I was going to pass out. I dodged a handful of cars, jumped a few fences, and ran through a multiple backyards until I reached the side of her house her room was located in. I climbed the top of the tree that lead to her bedroom door, and with my luck her window was open. Thank God it was nice out today.

I threw myself against the window having to catch my balance on the dresser when she gasped. "Oh, my God. Stop doing that!" She shouted with her hand on her chest. "What are you doing here so early? My parents are home!" She shouted with a hushed tone running to the door to lock it once again.

"I need to know." I panted.

"K-know what?" She asked. "Are you alright? You look awful."

"No, not really." I told her running a hand through my hair.

"Then what's-"

"Are you pregnant?" I finally asked cutting her off. She was silent. "Princess, you can't be. You-I'm-we're not ready. I can't be a dad...look at me do I strike you as parent material? I can't even do my own laundry how the fuck can I raise a kid? I'm so sorry...this is all my fault. If I wasn't so caught up in the moment I would have been more careful, and now we're fucked because of me."

"Duncan."

"I mean, you're already having a hard time at school, and once this gets out all hell will go loose, you're parents are gonna fucking kill you, and kick you out. I don't even have a job to pay for you, and this kid, so we'll be screwed."

"_Duncan_."

"God, I can't believe you're pregnant...I'm such a fucking failure!" I spat smashing the palm of my hand into my forehead.

"_**Duncan!" **_She shouted over me.

"What?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"I'm _not _pregnant...it was a false alarm." She explained sweaping a load of stress off my shoulers.

"Y-you're _not?" _I asked.

"No, I thought I was, but the test came up as negative."

"But..." I trailed off not sure whether to be ecstatic, or sick. I decided being ecstatic would be more fun at the moment. I grabbed her, and pulled her in for a warm embrace constricting the life out of her.

"Duncan, put me down you're choking me." She plead, but I was too caught up in the moment to obey.

"Do you know how fucking relieved I am to hear that?" I asked releasing my tight grip, but holding her out at arms length. "I thought I was gonna end up killing myself earlier. I'm so sorry." I told her again pulling her in for another hug.

* * *

_**Courtney**:_

"I'm so sorry." He told me pulling me in for another hug. I had no idea he was going to take his so seriously. I thought if he found out it would be more of an 'eh' moment for him, but no, he actually..._cares. _He cares to a point he's on the verge of tears.

"It-it's okay. I swear. It's not entirely your fault. It's both of ours." I tried comforting him.

"You just-you have no idea how relieved I am." He repeated holding on to me for dear life. "If something like that happened to you...I don't know what I'd do."

"Do-do you really mean that?" I asked looking for away to breath.

He pulled me away. "Of course. You mean so much to me." He explained to me. I stared at him dumbfounded. Who'd ever think Duncan Reid, the school's cold-hearted bad boy was capable of sharing his deep emotions. Who'd also think he'd be sharing them to me; a girl he'd taken an interest in a little over a month ago mostly for sex.

"I feel the same way." I told him.

"Good," he said pulling me into another hug this time it was less painful, and more emotional, "'cause...you know...I love you, Princess." He spoke into the top of my head. At that moment I felt so emotional. I wanted to cry and cheer at the same time. That was probably a sign of the late period I was expecting.

"I love you too, Duncan." I told him feeling him kiss the top of my head. He stood there in that position for a while just enjoy each others company.

"Hey, about everything I said...could we...just keep that between us? I don't need anyone to think I'm goin' soft, or anything..." He pulled away rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

I smiled at him feeling as though I was on top of the world. "Don't worry tough guy, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**_A/N: Review!_**


	14. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay, I want to apologize for not updating recently, and sadly I won't for some time now...**_

_**I've been 'banned' from this site from my mother. Apparently she saw what I had been writing, and wasn't happy considering she had already told me to stay clear of this site in the past, but of course why would I bother to listen? **_

_**...**_

_**Guess I could have been sneakier about all this huh? **_

_**I'm not gone TRUST ME. I'll just be taking a little 'break' until the whole tension with my mother over this site blows over. She's already found out once, and gotten over it. All I need to do now is wait...**_

_**Thank you all who are following me, and are so concerned with where I've been. It's so kind.**_

_**While I'm offline I'll still be working on my other stories just for you all, because I still have a ton of ideas left.\**_

_**I promise to be back online and writing as soon as possible.**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_** LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round. **_


End file.
